une autre vision des choses
by Elyonportrait
Summary: quand Holmes joue avec un grimoire d'alchimiste récupérer d'une enquête et que sa tourne mal, Watson se demande si son ami ne ferai pas mieux de réfléchir à 2 foi avan de jouer avec son laboratoire!
1. Chapter 1 un drôle de livre

_Coucou me revoilà pour un fic un peu spéciale, un petit délire qu'on avait déjà eu avec Belette elle reconnaitra j'en suis sur ! Je vous laisse lire et rigoler bonne lecture ! _

_La petite élyon _

_**Chapitre 1 un drôle de livre **_

Watson discuter avec Lestrade pas loin de Baker Street, Holmes n'avait pas attendus et était rentré tout de suite

**L : le voila qui rentre comme une flèche !**

**W : oui c'est repartie pour un tour**

**L : une nouvelle affaire ?**

**W : je ne sais pas, si vous entendez du violon c'est que non**

**L : bien en tout cas merci beaucoup pour cette affaire très épineuse, je n'aurai jamais su la démêler tout seul**

**W : mais de rien inspecteur Lestrade, c'était une affaire passionnante **

**L : vous allez la publier ?**

**W : hum je ne sais pas **

**L : allez avouez tout de même que c'est assez étrange toute cette affaire autour d'un grimoire d'alchimiste, tiens d'ailleurs est t'il ?**

**W : je crois que c'est Holmes qui l'a**

**L : qu'il le garde en souvenir de cette affaire, Scotland Yard à déjà assez de chose insolite dans son musée et nous lui devons bien ça**

**W : oui, vous avez raison je vais tenter de la publier après tous 4 semaine de d'enquête intense vaut bien une petite publication**

**L : bien, je vous dis au revoir Dr Watson, et encore merci pour tous !**

**W : bonne soirée inspecteur**

**L : vous de même Dr Watson **

Lestrade et Watson se quittèrent sur le trottoir du 221 Baker Street, Lestrade releva le col de son manteau et rentra chez lui, Watson lui monta les marche du perron et entra dans la maison, il fut accueilli par madame Hudson qui lui enleva son manteau

**MH : Dr Watson, dite lui d'arrêter ses expérience chimique il est tard !**

**W : il est encore au travail, il est infatigable celui la ! **

Watson monta les marches et entra dans le meublé, il trouva Holmes assis à son laboratoire essayant un mélange de quelque produits, il vit que le grimoire était ouvert à une page sur le côté de la table, Watson soupira

**W : Holmes ! ne me dite pas que vous croyait à ces conte de vieille grand-mère ! Vous ne changerez pas le métal en or ! Ne rêver pas !**

**H : non Watson je le sais ! mais ce grimoire ne donne pas que la recette de l'or, je veux savoir comment notre homme à réussi à nous échapper d'un seul coup dans un nuage de fumée sans pouvoir le retrouver**

**W : tour de passe passe**

**H : avec ce grimoire ?**

**W : mais voyons Holmes ! Vous n'allez pas croire ces conte de sorcière ?**

**H : j'ai trouvé une recette, mais le titre à été barré à l'encre rouge, c'est précisément ce que l'on pouvait voir quand on a découvert le livre après la disparition de cet homme**

**W : il n'a pas disparu on l'a retrouvé **

**H : dans un des coffres les plus garder d'Angleterre sans que personne ne sache comment il est entré ici**

**W : tour de passe passe **

**H : Watson ce coffre était scellé aucun être humain ne pouvait y pénétré !**

**W : comme vous voulez, et vous arriver à lire ce grimoire ?**

**H : presque c'est en latin, mais un latin un peu bizarre je dois l'avouer**

**W : c'est un grimoire ! pas de formule magique abracadabra ?**

**H : Watson !**

**W : sa me rappel mon enfance avec les histoires de sorcière qui mangeait les enfants pas sage !**

**H : c'est un peu plus sérieux que sa Watson !**

La soirée se passa tranquillement Watson lisait un livre près de la fenêtre et Holmes suivait la recette à la lettre, il fini par arriver au dernier ingrédient

**H : Watson c'est le moment !**

**W : je ne m'approche pas, je ne veux pas avoir à faire à une explosion ou n'importe quoi de cette expérience**

**H : comme vous voudrez ! **

Il ajouta le dernier ingrédient à la préparation et un nuage de fumée envahis la pièce, Watson soupira et ouvrit la fenêtre, il entendit un cri étouffé et se précipita

**W : Holmes ! Vous allez bien ?**

Holmes vit les chose autour de lui devenir plus grand comme si il était aspiré par la terre, des douleur l'assaillit de toute pars, ses oreilles lui faisait atrocement mal comme si ses tympans aller exploser, ses yeux aussi lui faisait mal et lui donnait mal au crane et surtout il avait l'impression d'avoir des crampe à chacun des muscles de son corps, la fumée fini par se disperser et Watson poussa un cri d'horreur, il s'était précipité dans la fumée et avait réussi à choper le bras de Holmes avant qu'il ne lâche prise, il avait d'abord cru qu'il était tomber par terre évanouie bien qu'aucun son de chute ne se fit entendre, et puis la fenêtre ouverte fit partir la fumée, Watson n'en croyait pas ses yeux, de toute sa vie il n'avait jamais vu ça ! De toute sa carrière ! Ce grimoire n'était donc pas un conte de vieille sorcière

**W : Holmes vous m'entendez ? Est ce bien vous ?**

**H : mais bien sur que c'est moi, pourquoi cette question ?**

Holmes avait parlé mais la phrase qu'il voulait dire n'était pas sortis comme il le pensait de sa bouche, à la place un long miaulement répondit à Watson, attendez un miaulement ? mais que se passe t'il ? il regarda autour de lui c'était comme si Watson et les autre objet était devenu géant, ou alors c'était lui qui avait rétréci, il tenta de se mettre debout et regarda ses mains et ses pieds, 4 pattes ! il avait 4 pattes, il tourna sur lui-même et une queue, et une fourrure bon sang !

**W : Holmes ! Cette fumée vous a transformé en chat !**

**H : c'est encore bien ma journée sa !**

Un miaulement encore répondit à Watson

**W : c'est à peine croyable ! Rien que cette fumée vous a transformer en animal ! je comprend maintenant comment cet homme à pu nous échapper et surtout rentré dans le coffre ! Astucieux mais y a-t-il la formule inverse ?**

Watson regarda sur le livre, tourna les pages mais trouva des débris arracher

**W : on a arraché les pages Holmes ! je pense que c'était celle que l'on a retrouver sur le mort taché de sang, si c'est sa elles sont à Scotland Yard ! Holmes vous ne bouger pas je préviens madame Hudson de votre état et je file au Yard ! **

**H : vite Watson sa me fait peur quand même cette situation**

Un miaulement répondit à Watson qui prirent son manteau et déboula dans les marches jusque dans l'entrée

**W : madame Hudson ! **

**MH : Dr Watson ? il y a un problème ?**

**W : oui, je vous résume ! Holmes a utiliser un grimoire, il s'est accidentellement transformer en chaton **

**MH : vous rigolez la ?**

**W : pas du tout, c'est très long à expliquer, je vais au Yard ils ont surement la partie arracher du livre qui le fera redevenir humain pendant ce temps prenez soin de lui avant qu'il ne fasse une bêtise !**

**MH : bien….docteur…**

Madame Hudson ouvrit la porte et Watson disparu en courant, elle referma la porte, et marqua un temps d'arrêt un peu surprise, en 20 ans, elle en avait vu des choses avec son pire locataire de Londres mais la il avait décroché la médaille d'or ! Transformer en chat ! Elle monta les marches curieuses de voir comment il était.

Holmes de son coté avait réussi à se mettre sur ses 4 pattes et avait compris le système pour marcher, et bien sa n'allait pas être de la tarte ! il vit un oiseau prés de la fenêtre, et ses yeux firent automatique un zoom sur lui, c'était comme si il était sous son nez, il fit un petit bond en arrière, surpris et retomba par terre, les yeux des chats était très développer, les oreilles aussi, il entendit piayer ce moineaux comme si la fenêtre était ouverte, il entendait aussi très bien la cocote minute de madame Hudson qui fumait en bas, alors qu'habituellement on ne l'entendait pas, il tenta de monter sur le sofas mais du s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois, glissant à chaque fois, essayant de se tenir et de se hisser au bord avec ses petite pattes avant, madame Hudson entra dans la pièce et le chercha des yeux, elle trouva sur le sofas en position assise, c'était la seul position qu'il n'avait pas eu à expérimenter avant parce que apparemment innée

**MH : vous franchement vous en avait fait des bêtises dans votre vie mais la vous avez décroché le gros lot non ?**

Holmes répondit par un miaulement

**MH : pour une fois que vous tous mignon ! vous êtes adorable en petit chat ! **

Holmes se mit à grogner

**MH : mais attention, si je vois des marques de griffe sur mes rideaux je vous fais cuire à la place du poulet dans le four**

Holmes dégluti, ce qui du donner une drôle d'expression au chat qu'il était car madame Hudson rigola, elle se pencha vers lui et le souleva d'une main sous le ventre, il se sentit quitter le sofa et projeter dans les airs pour atterrir dans les bras de madame Hudson ! Horreur ! En plus son parfum était à la limite de le mettre dans le coma, l'odorat des chats ! Sa aussi il allait devoir s'en accommoder !

Elle marcha un peu avec dans le meublé, il se sentait balloter et ne cessait de regarder le sol, il était pourtant à hauteur d'humain mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que cela faisait haut tout de même !

**MH : n'ayez pas peur ! je ne vais pas vous lâcher ! je vais juste vous montrer quelque chose !**

Elle s'avança vers le miroir et il put enfin découvrir son nouveau reflet, un chaton, il était un tout petit chaton noir avec le bout des pattes blanc, et une tache blanche sur le nez, il était plutôt mignon comme bébé chat, mais il avait franchement envie que Watson revienne avec la bonne recette ! Madame Hudson le déposa par terre et descendit à la cuisine

**MH : je vais vous ramener de quoi manger ! Cela vous fera un peu de bien après tous ce qui vient de ce passé**

Elle remonta avec une petite assiette contenant du poulet couper en petit morceau

**MH : voyons si vous êtes un chaton sevré **

Sevré non mais et puis quoi encore ? il n'allait pas être nourri au biberon quand même !

Il s'approcha de l'assiette, hum compliquer, comment manger ?, il plongea son museau dans l'assiette et tenta d'attraper un morceau, il y arriva et le croqua de toute ses dents, c'était assez étrange, les chats n'avait pas la même dentition que les humains, déjà il possédait 4 cros ! et un museau allonger ! Avec des moustaches qu'il avait peur de mettre dans la nourriture pour s'en mettre partout mais bon sang comment faisait les chats ?

**MH : c'est bien vous vous débrouiller bien ! il va falloir penser chat maintenant ! **

Si je pense chat tes rideaux tu peux leur dire adieux ! Donc plus de remarque de ce genre !

Un long miaulement répondit à madame Hudson

**MH : je suis désoler je ne comprends pas un traitre mot de ce que vous dite !**

Holmes saisit d'un coup l'horreur de sa situation, personne ne pouvait le comprendre, et transformer en chat, il pouvait très bien être livré à lui-même dehors, espérons que Watson rentre vite !


	2. Chapter 2 une drôle d'apparence

_**Chapitre 2 une drôle d'apparence**_

Watson était arrivé au Yard et cherchait désespérément de service en service la personne qui avait les feuiller arracher, il tomba sur Lestrade et ses collègues et leur expliqua la situation, ils se regardèrent tous et explosèrent de rire

**W : ce n'est pas drôle ! la situation est déjà assez grave comme ça ! **

**L : avouer quand même que c'est drôle !**

**W : je ne rigole pas ! qui va résoudre vos enquêtes ? un petit chat ?**

**L : ok suivez-moi ! **

Lestrade l'emmena vers son bureau et lui donna les feuillets

**L : ils sont illisible vous savez, ils sont tachés de sang !**

**W : on voit les écritures !**

**L : je ne sais pas ce que c'est comme langue**

**W : du latin d'après ce que m'a dit Holmes avant d'être changer en chat !**

**L : j'ai fait du latin à l'école, je peux vous dire que la je serai incapable de vous le lire !**

**W : c'est assez spécial apparemment ! Merci Lestrade ! **

**L : n'oubliez pas de me les ramener ce sont des pièces à conviction dans l'affaire !**

**W : bien sur !**

Watson pris les feuillets et rentra à Baker Street, quand Holmes entendit la porte d'en bas claquer il se précipita vers les marches, mais rien que la vision des marche faisait peur, c'était comme un immense escalier, il tenta de descendre une marche, il joignit ses 4 pattes vers l'avant et dégringolas la tête la première, il fit quelque roulade avant que Watson ne le rattrape

**W : Holmes ! Vous êtes trop petit pour tenter les marches !**

Ho que c'est humiliant ça, il n'était un gamin quand même ! bon un bébé chat ! pourquoi il s'est pas changer en chat adulte ?

**W : j'ai les feuillets mais il va falloir que vous m'aidiez ! **

Et comment je vais faire pour vous parler si vous ne me comprenez pas !

Watson le pris dans une main et monta les marches, Holmes planta ses griffes involontairement dans le bras de Watson, monter les marches dans les bras d'un humain c'était vraiment flippant

**W : Holmes ! vos griffes !**

**J'y peux rien moi elles sont sortis toute seule !**

Il le déposa sur la table et s'assit sur une chaise, il sortis les feuillets et les montra à Holmes, il tenta de les déchiffrer, si il avait été humain il aurait très bien pu refaire la recette mais en chat et sans moyen de communiquer sa aller être l'enfer, qui d'autre pouvait lire ces écrits à pars lui ? Pas Watson en tout cas !

**W : Holmes ? **

Un miaulement lui répondit et Watson soupira

**W : on y arrivera jamais ! vous n'auriez pas du utiliser ce grimoire !**

Voyons Watson ! ha sayé je sais ! Mycroft ! Mon frère saura le lire lui bien sur !

Il s'approcha de Watson et tenta de lui faire comprendre mais peine perdu

**W : je suis désolé Holmes je ne vous comprends pas !**

Holmes se mit au bord de la table et sauta, Watson se leva trop tard pour le rattraper, mais il réussi miraculeusement à atterrir lourdement sur ses pattes, il trottina vers sa bibliothèque et pris appuie sur ses pattes arrière pour poser ses pattes de devant sur un tiroir, Watson se leva et le suivi

**W : le tiroir M ? Pourquoi ?**

Holmes grogna, Watson n'était pas doué d'habitude mais la ce n'était pas vraiment une flèche !

Il redescendit sur ses 4 pattes et trottina de l'autre coté du salon, vers sa chambre, il monta sur son lit sans difficulté, il commencer à se familiariser avec l'agilité du chat, attrapa une écharpe dans sa gueule qui était accrocher à un porte manteau à côté du lit et tira dessus jusqu'à ce qu'elle vienne à lui et la traina jusqu'à Watson non sans se prendre les pattes dedans, Watson la pris et la lumière se fit dans son esprit le tiroir M et l'écharpe que son frère avait oublié la dernière fois,

**W : Mycroft ! Votre frère bien sur ! Vous faite souvent des traductions ensemble mais oui ! **

Holmes soupira, enfin il avait trouvé ! Il y avait peut être une lueur d'espoir !

Son frère était en vacance en ce moment grand moment pour lui, il avait accepter l'offre d'un ami d'aller visiter la France, lui qui n'était jamais sortis de son pays, il en était impressionner. Son frère était venue lui dire au revoir il partait pour 3 bonnes semaines et il avait oublier son écharpe en partant

**W : Holmes votre frère vous a donnée une adresse ou le joindre ?**

Holmes monta sur son bureau et poussa son carnet en cuir de la patte, Watson le pris et l'ouvrit, tourna les pages et trouva l'adresse de Mycroft en France

**W : bien je vais m'y rendre je ne peux pas lui envoyer les feuillets votre frère à quelque notion de chimie lui aussi ?**

Holmes tenta d'acquiescer et Watson compris

**W : bien je vais préparer mes valises, vous aller rester avec madame Hudson, je ne peux pas vous emmener vous comprendrez bien sur ! à moins de vouloir passer le voyage dans ma valise je n'ai pas de cage à chat**

Holmes grogna bien sur qu'il comprenait ! Bon sang quelque jour en chat avec madame Hudson sa n'allait pas être de la tarte !

Watson expliqua la situation à madame Hudson

**MH : j'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir docteur !**

**W : mais pourquoi ?**

**MH : je vous avait dit que j'allais passer la semaine chez ma sœur **

**W : votre sœur habite Londres !**

**MH : oui mais elle a un chat elle aussi et un adulte ! vous savez les chats entre eux c'est souvent la bagarre !**

**W : bon j'en ai pour 2 jours avant de me préparer pour la France vous n'avez qu'a prévenir votre sœur et l'emener un après midi je suis sur que Holmes saura s'expliquer avec…..**

**MH : pompon **

**W : pompon bien ils vont se comprendre j'en suis sur !**

**MH : je dois aller prendre le thé cet après midi chez elle vers 16h00 **

**W : très bien emportez le, moi j'ai des chose à acheter pour mon voyage !**

**MH : mais comment le transporter ?**

**W : mettez le dans un panier de course sa suffira je pense ! Attachez le quand même on est jamais trop prudent !**

**MH : oui vous avez raison !**

**W : et surtout pas un mot sur son identité vous avez trouvé un petit chat sur le pas de votre porte !**

**MH : ne vous en faite pas docteur Watson**

Holmes était sur le haut des escaliers et les avaient entendu il poussa un feulement et se mis même à cracher, hors de question qu'on le mette dans un panier de course ! en plus pour aller voir ce… pompon !

**W : Holmes vous n'êtes pas en mesure de négocier ! **

Watson sortis et madame Hudson entra dans sa cuisine, Holmes descendit les marches une à une en faisant très attention à son équilibre, apparemment tout dépendait de sa queue, il avait lu que les chat s'en servait comme balancier et c'était vraiment pratique mais il ne maitriser pas encore tout à fait le geste, arriver en bas madame Hudson sortis de la cuisine avec son panier à course

**MH : sa vous va ? et je vous fait un cadeau je ne vous attache pas ! mais vous rester sagement dedans !**

Dit-elle en lui montrant l'intérieur

Holmes souffla mais après tout il n'avait pas le choix ! elle l'attrapa par la peau du cou et le mis dedans le recouvrant jusqu'au cou d'une couverture, elle mis son manteau, mis un foulard sur sa tête pris le panier sous le bras et ouvrit la porte

**MH : ne vous en faite pas ce n'est qu'une question de quelque heure sans plus ! et essayer de vous faire apprécier de son chat ! je vous en prie je ne peux pas vous laissez tous seul à Baker Street ! vous allez mourir de faim** **!**

Holmes abaissa ses oreilles et gronda dans son panier, il avait l'air ridicule comme ça, elle marcha dans la rue il sortis la tête du panier et regarda au alentour, le paysage semblait différent ses yeux était attirer par tout ce qui faisait des mouvements brusque, des oiseaux, des souris qu'il pouvait voir dans les fourrées grâce à ces yeux qui faisait des zoom consent, elle s'arrêta devant une vitrine pour regarder, Holmes vit son reflet et remarqua que ses pupilles était rétracter au maximum, la lumière du jour ! Dans la vitrine ses yeux était attirer par les petites marionnettes qui bougeait il avait un furieuse envie de jouer avec sans savoir pourquoi, son instinct de chasseur surement, il commença à gratter avec ses griffes au fond du panier, il se pris une petit tape sur la tête et coucha ses oreilles en grondant

**MH : mon panier Holmes ! on est bientôt arriver !**

Elle marcha encore le long d'un trottoir et un groupe de petites filles s'approchèrent du panier de madame Hudson pour caresser le chat, elle s'arrêta et son calvaire commença

**F : il est trop mignon !**

**F : c'est un petit chaton que vous avez trouvé ?**

**F : on peut le porter ?**

**MH : non les enfants il doit rester au chaud dans son panier !**

C'est ça au chaud dans le panier, les petites filles le caressèrent et lui grattèrent la tête, bizarrement un ronronnement monta dans sa gorge, bon c'était plutôt pas mal mais fallait pas trop l'embêter non plus

**MH : bien jeune fille je dois y aller **

**F : oui sinon le petit chat va prendre froid**

Gnagnagna ! Comme si il allait prendre froid avec l'épaisseur de poil qu'il avait !

Elle quitta les petite filles et entra enfin chez sa sœur une très grosse dame qui avait les même trait que madame Hudson, plus vieille qu'elle soi dit en passant la grande sœur donc

**S : hoooo tu a ramener un petit chat ?**

**MH : oui je viens de le recueillir et je ne pouvait aps le laisser tout seul !**

**S : et tes locataires ?**

**MH : partis en mission comme toujours !**

**S : bien entre vous aller être gelé tout les deux !**

**MH : crois-tu qu'il s'entendra avec ton chat ?**

**S : pompon ? je ne sais pas on verra bien, sinon je les enferme chacun dans une pièce !**

Bon sang un après midi enfermé dans une pièce si l'autre boule de poil ne voulait pas de lui le voila bien lotis encore

**MH : mes locataire doivent partir pour une affaire je me demandais si je pouvait prendre le petit chat avec moi pour la semaine ?**

**S : bien sur pas de soucis **

**MH : s'ils ne s'entendent pas j'ai une autre solution **

Madame Hudson vous êtes pleine de ressource ! je n'ai plus qu'a me faire détester de boule de poil ! et c'est dans la poche !

**MH : mais c'est moins sur elle ne pourra peut être pas le prendre !**

Grrr madame Hudson vérifier vos source avant de les énoncer ! J'ai espéré trop fort !

**S : bien met le dans cette pièce et laissons les faire connaissance, viens je vais te raconter ce que j'ai fait dans la semaine, tu veux du thé ?**

**MH : oui je veux bien **

Madame Hudson ouvrit le panier et le lâcha dans une pièce avant de refermer la porte derrière elle, Holmes sortis du panier et regarda autour de lui, horreur ! le monde des poupées, tout était rose bonbon, plein de poupée et de bibelot étrange à faire peur ! il avança prudemment,

bon ou pouvait se trouver la boule de poil, il continua a avancer et la vit, Pompon était un chat adulte, Persan blanc, avec une fourrure très épaisse et de grand poil, affreusement grand pour lui et surtout très gras, si gras qu'il aurait fait un super festin de noël, il était coucher sur un cousin de soie rouge rouler en boule, enfin comme il pouvait avec son ventre gras, il avait un gros nœud rose autour du cou, le nœud dépasser au dessus de ses oreilles, et une clochette était attacher autour de son cou, ridicule et effrayant à la fois, il passa tout doucement devant lui mais fut arrêter d'un seul coup par sa queue qui était coincer

**P : ou compte tu aller comme sa mon minet ?**

Holmes se retourna, le gros chat avait ouvert ses yeux et avait coincé sa queue dans sa grosse patte l'empêchant d'aller plus loin

**H : je ne fait que passer ! **

**P : tu es sur mon territoire !**

**H : désoler ! je passe l'après midi la alors va falloir s'y faire !**

Le chat se leva et se hissa de toute sa hauteur devant Holmes

**P : tu es bien insolent pour ton âge jeune chat, tu es si petit que je pourrai te dévorer comme une souris petit avorton sans poil !**

**H : hé ! j'ai des poil !**

**P : pheu rien à voir avec les miens !**

**H : c'est normal vous êtes un Persan ! je peux me mettre ou pour ne pas vous déranger ?**

**P : nulle par petit rat ! tu vas rejoindre ta maitresse au plus vite avant que je transforme en tapis pour mon panier !**

**H : je vous signal juste que je dois rester une semaine, je suis le chat… de la sœur de votre maitresse ! on pourrai chercher à s'entendre non ?**

**P : hors de question !**

Pompon se lança à la poursuite de Holmes qui prit la fuite à travers toute la pièce, montant sur les meubles renversant des bibelots au passage, un véritable chantier ! ce chat voulait le bouffer tout cru ! Pas de négociation possible donc et madame Hudson qui avait fermé la porte !

**MH : je crois qu'il y a du bruit dans la pièce !**

**S : ho bon sang ils doivent se battre !**

Les 2 femmes se précipitèrent dans la pièce, Holmes était accrocher au rideaux, Pompon était trop lourd pour monter, la pièce était complètement dévaster

**S : dit moi chère sœur ton autre solution tiens toujours ? Sinon ils passerons une semaine enfermer dans une pièce chacun**

**MH : je vais voir sa en effet !**

Oui voyait sa madame Hudson ce cinglé veut me bouffer ! et descendez moi de la ! C'est trop haut !

Madame Hudson s'approcha du rideau et détacha le chaton comme elle pu pendant que sa sœur grondait son affreux chat

**S : méchant pompon ! tu n'aura pas de friandise ! Méchant chat ! Tu devrait le prendre avec nous dans la cuisine ! **

**MH : oui sa sera mieux !**

Madame Hudson emmena Holmes encore tout tremblant dans la cuisine, les 2 femmes reprirent le fil de leur discutions, la sœur de madame Hudson avait posé une coupe de lait par terre et Holmes s'en approcha, il plongea le museau dedans avant de le retirer vivement, tout trempé, mais comment boire ? Il avait souvent observé les chats, sa grand-mère en avait un quand il était petit, il lécher le lait, bon faisons pareil, il se mit à sortir la langue et eu du mal à laper le lait, mais à force il trouva la bonne technique. Mais qu'elle galère, espère que Watson et Mycroft trouve vite la solution à ce cauchemars !


	3. Chapter 3 papillon

_**Chapitre 3 papillon **_

Madame Hudson ramena Holmes dans son panier à la maison, Watson rentra dans l'appartement avec quelque achat et sa valise était ouverte dans le salon

**W : alors comment sa c'est passé ?**

**MH : mal ! Pompon n'a pas apprécié monsieur Holmes**

**W : même avec des animaux vous n'arriver pas à être sociable Holmes !**

Ce n'est pas de ma faute s'il n'a pas voulu discuter ! Il veut me bouffer !

**MH : j'ai une autre solution mais ce n'est pas dit qu'elle pourra me le prendre !**

**W : essayer quand même sinon sa sera la bagarre toute la journée**

**MH : je vais essayer ma sœur prévois sinon de les enfermé chacun dans une pièce mais vous savez je ne crois pas que c'est la faute de monsieur Holmes il est plutôt mauvais comme chat, j'ai retrouvé monsieur Holmes accroché aux rideaux et le gros chat en bas prêt à l'attaquer !**

Watson rigola et Holmes gronda

Ce n'est pas drôle j'aurai voulu vous y voir !

**W : bien je vais préparer mes affaires !**

**MH : je vais préparer le diner moi j'ai quelque course à prendre à l'épicerie d'a coté ! Vous le surveiller ?**

**W : ne vous en faite pas ! ce n'est pas un chat ordinaire non plus**

**MH : bien à tout à l'heure**

Madame Hudson partis et Holmes bailla montrant ses 4 petits cros à Watson qui rigola

**W : vous n'allez pas blessez grand monde avec ça ! **

Holmes sortis les griffes et gonfla son poil

**W : heureusement qu'il vous reste les griffes vous devriez dormir un peu, je vous signal que les chats passe le plus clair de leur temps à dormir !**

Dormir, oui il était fatigué c'est vrai ! il alla dans sa chambre monta sur le lit et se mit sur le dos, il n'aima pas trop cette position, il se mis sur le côté pareil pas moyen de dormir en paix, puis il se souvint Pompon rouler en boule, il tenta de l'imiter sans problème son corps très flexible suivis le mouvement, il posa la tête sur ses pattes et ferma les yeux, c'était mieux comme ça ! Watson le regarda et continua de faire sa valise, et partis discuter un peu de la solution que madame Hudson avait trouvé.

Holmes ne dormait pas, impossible il était trop préoccuper, il entendit un drôle de bruit comme si c'était dans ses oreilles ! il ouvrit les yeux sans bouger, un petit papillon minuscule voleter dans la pièce, il a du entrer quand madame Hudson a ouvert pour aérer un peu, ses yeux firent un zoom dessus et son attention se concentra sur lui, il avait une furieuse envie de le chasser,

Tiens bonne idée, rien de mieux pour s'exercer un peu !

il se leva tout doucement et suivis le petit papillon à travers le salon, celui-ci se posa sur le dossier d'une chaise, il se tapi par terre et avança doucement jusqu'à la chaise, il pris son élan et sauta, mais passa par-dessus le dossier de la chaise pour atterrir sur la paille, aie ! Il s'était cogné à la chaise en passant mais heureusement il retomber toujours sur ses pattes, le papillon lui était repartis volant sur la bibliothèque,

Toi tu ne perds rien pour attendre !

Il grimpa sur la table, sauta sur le petit meuble a côté de la bibliothèque et tenta un grand saut pour monter au dessus de la bibliothèque, malheureusement il était trop petit pour la hauteur du meuble, un chat adulte l'aurai fait sans problème mais lui il était tout petit, il sauta et planta ses griffes dans le bois espérant s'agripper peine perdu il redescendit en faisant de belle et grand marque blanche sur le meuble avec ses griffes

Oups ! madame Hudson ne va pas aimez ça !

Il regarda l'étendus des dégâts, les marque de griffes partait du haut jusqu'en bas du meuble,

Humm il y était presque ! avec un peu d'élan sa devrait y aller !

Il regarda en l'air et vit le petit papillon agiter ses ailes

Attend moi j'arrive papillon !

Il retenta l'expérience en utilisant toute sa force et en étendant bien tous son corps, il parvint enfin en haut après avoir replanter ses griffes dans le meuble, le petit papillon s'envola avant que Holmes n'ai pu l'attraper, c'était plutôt marrant de le poursuivre ! au moins il ne s'ennuyer pas ! bon comment redescendre de la ? il s'avança prés de la fenêtre

Désolé madame Hudson mais il faut que je redescende !

Il sauta sur les rideaux et agrippa ses griffes dedans

Bien maintenant laissons nous glisser, en douceur !

Un bruit de crissement se fit entendre, les griffes déchirer les rideaux

Oups ! pas bon ça, il s'arrêta à la moitié histoire de minimiser le désastre et sauta à terre,

Bon ou est tu petit papillon ?

Il le vit sur le haut d'un bécher sur son labo, bon ne pas faire trop de casse et sa ira !

Il monta sur la table avec agilité évitant gracieusement tout les bocaux, marcha vers le papillon, il arriva à le toucher de la patte mais le papillon s'envola encore une fois, il voulu le suivre mais avec sa queue il fit tomber un bocal qui se brisa sur le sol

Ho non mon acide citrique !

L'acide rongea le tapis en faisant un trou et en colorant le parquet en dessous

Bon viens ici papillon !

Madame Hudson entra dans la pièce et poussa un cri

**MH : monsieur HOLMES !**

Et c'est parti ! J'ai pas attraper mon papillon !

**W : voyons calmez-vous madame Hudson ! C'est un chaton !**

**MH : c'est un homme transformé en chat ! **

Ils regardèrent Holmes qui avait repérer le papillon et avait sauté dessus

Et voila il le tenais entre ses griffes !

**W : l'instinct de chasseur ! Apparemment il ne peut rien contre ça !**

**MH : la bibliothèque ! Mes rideaux !**

**W : et l'acide sur le parquet ! Holmes lâcher ce pauvre papillon !**

Ha non ! c'est le mien !

Watson tenta de le faire lâcher prise mais ce prit un coup de griffe

**W : bon ce n'est pas la peine ! Ouvrez la fenêtre madame Hudson !**

Elle ouvrit la fenêtre et Watson attrapa Holmes par la peau du coup, le faisant lâcher prise

**W : allez terminer l'amusement, le papillon dehors !**

Le papillon s'envola par la fenêtre, Holmes les 4 pattes dans le vide s'agiter comme un beau diable en feulant

Mon papillon ! j'ai mis du temps avant de l'avoir !

**W : je pense madame Hudson que ce petit chat à besoin de jouets !**

**MH : oui ! Sinon il va transformer cet appartement en ruine !**

**W : je crois que l'apothicaire d'a coté à ce qu'il faut ! je reviens tout de suite**

Il sortit du salon et madame Hudson se pencha vers lui en mettant les mains sur les hanches menaçantes

Holmes se fit tout petit, dilata ses yeux au maximum et poussa un miaulement de bébé chat qui fit fondre madame Hudson

**MH : bon sa ira pour cette fois mais dès que vous redevenez humain vous me poncer cette bibliothèque avec du papier de verre ! **

Watson revint aussitôt avec un petit sac il en sortit une boule d'herbe bizarre qu'il lança dans la pièce, aussitôt son instinct de chasseur repris le dessus et il se lança à la poursuite de la boule, sa sentait si bon !

**MH : qu'est ce que c'est ?**

**W : une boule d'herbe à chat ! sa devrait occuper son instinct de chasseur pour un bon moment je crois ! **

**MH : je lui ai envoyé un télégramme ! elle est d'accord pour le garder !**

**W : parfait ! Sa fera moins de soucis pour votre sœur !**

**MH : oui, J'irai le porter demain ! **

**W : bien quand allons nous souper madame Hudson ?**

**MH : dans quelque minute c'est bientôt prêt **


	4. Chapter 4 la solution

_**Chapitre 4 la solution**_

Madame Hudson apporta le diner à Watson et une tranche de poisson couper en morceau dans une assiette pour Holmes, il se jeta littéralement dessus, sa petite chasse lui avait ouvert l'appétiez il lécha même l'assiette

**W : et bien ! je vois que vous vous habituer à être dans la peau d'un chat !**

Holmes grogna, Watson ce n'est que temporaire j'espère bien !

**W : je vous comprends sa ne doit être facile ! Demain avec madame Hudson, je vous apporte à votre nouvelle nounou et après direction la France ! Espérons que votre frère est la solution !**

Ne vous en faite pas pour lui, il arrivera à lire ces feuillet en un clin d'œil !

**W : c'est tout de même dommage que l'on ne puisse pas demander à ce meurtrier la solution inverse ! il a du le faire si souvent !**

Il est mort Watson ! Pendu haut et court ! On n'en tirera plus rien !

**W : oui je vous devine il est mort pendu ! **

La soirée passa, Watson monta se coucher et Holmes sauta sur son lit pour piquer un somme, qu'elle journée, qui sait demain il se réveillera peut être humain ! Peut être que les effets son limité ! Espérons-le !

Le lendemain matin, Holmes se leva et s'étira de tout son long, il avait bien dormis, il sauta du lit et descendit à la cuisine, madame Hudson lui donna à manger tandis que Watson commençait à se préparer, madame Hudson se prépara aussi et prépara son panier de course, Holmes sentis qu'il allait refaire un petit tour la dedans ! puis soudain une envie pressante le pris ! il monta les marches et alla au toilette mais le problème quand on est un petit chat c'est que c'est beaucoup trop grand ! Catastropher il revint dans le salon ou Watson mangeait son petit déjeuner, il monta sur son bureau et gratta à la fenêtre en miaulant

**W : Holmes voyons vous n'allez pas sortir à cette heure la ? Nous partons dans 10 minutes !**

Holmes sauta du bureau alla dans les toilettes et miaula, son cri retenti jusque dans le salon

**W : ha je comprends ! bien sur on avait oublié ce détail**

Ba voit et je fait comment moi ?

**W : la litière !**

QUOI ? Hors de question que je pisse dans du sable ! Foutez moi dehors je vais bien trouver un buisson !

**W : je vais vous ouvrir !**

Ha enfin ma vessie va exploser Watson !

Watson ouvrit la fenêtre et Holmes alla sur le rebord, il sur la branche de l'arbre qui était sur le trottoir

**W : on s'en va dans 10 minutes ! Faite bien attention aux chiens ! **

Des passants levèrent la tête pour regarder à qui parler Watson

**W : c'est…un chat dressé ! **

Les passants repartirent surpris

Watson ! Le roi de la discrétion !

Il descendit de l'arbre à l'aide de ses griffes, au moins avec cet arbre il pouvait le labourer autant qu'il voulait ! Puis a terre commença à se promener parmi les gens, grosse bousculade, il manquait à chaque fois de se faire marcher dessus personne ne faisait attention à un petit chat ! il se pris un cailloux sur la tête, et bientôt plusieurs, il tourna la tête, des gamins l'avait pris pour cible ! il fila à toute vitesse ! Trouva une haie de sapin qui délimitait un parc, et s'y cacha dessous, la au moins il était à l'abri pour faire ses besoins !

une fois soulager il ressortis et retourna à Baker Street, il décida de prendre un raccourcis par une petite rue, il entendit quelque feulement et quelque rire, il se retourna et vit quelque couvercle de poubelle bouger, étrange, il continua sa route et le même bruit se fit entendre, il se retourna, un chat noir était sortis de la poubelle, il sauta par terre et s'avança vers lui

**C : tu es perdu mon minet ?**

**H : heu non, je prends juste un raccourci !**

**C : tiens donc ! je ne t'ai jamais vu par ici !**

**H : je suis nouveau ! on m'a dit de passer par ici pour rentrer chez moi !**

**C : pour rentrer chez toi ?**

**H : heu….oui !**

**C : qui te dit que tu va rentrer chez toi ?**

**H : et pourquoi me vouloir du mal ? je n'ai rien fait !**

**C : tu es sur mon territoire et tu n'es pas plus gros qu'un rat ! Et….j'ai faim !**

Holmes se retourna et se mis à courir le plus vite possible, d'autre chats sortirent des poubelles pour se lançait à sa poursuite

**C : celui la est à moi ! **

Il couru, pris un virage à gauche, monta sur un grillage, une palissade cacher le paysage derrière, il sauta de l'autre coté et atterris douloureusement par terre, un gros chien sortis de sa niche, Holmes se colla de tout son corps contre la palissade, il regarda en haut, les chat avait presque atteint le haut grillage, le gros chien arriva à la palissa monta sur ses pattes arrière et se mit à aboyer de toute ses force, les chat paniquer retombèrent de l'autre coté du grillage dans un concert de miaulement et s'enfuirent à toute vitesse faisant tomber quelque poubelle au passage !

Holmes avait le cœur qui battait à 100 à l'heure ! Ou est-il ?

**P : et bien mon petit ! Ta mère ne t'a pas appris à ne pas trainer dans les rue sombre ! Tu aurai pu te faire dévorer !**

**H : c'est que…..habituellement je ne suis pas un chat !**

**P : ha c'est comme l'autre ! Vous êtes un humain !**

**H : comment vous le savez ?**

**P : il y a un humain qui se change en chat et qui passe par la souvent, je ne l'ai pas revue depuis longtemps d'ailleurs j'ignorais que vous étiez plusieurs à faire ça !**

**H : c'était un criminel !**

**P : c'est quoi un criminel ?**

**H : un homme qui tue les autres hommes !**

**P : comme les chats ?**

**H : oui c'est sa ! Et les humains chassent ces gens la !**

**P : ils les punissent c'est sa ?**

**H : oui !**

**P : et pourquoi vous êtes changé en chat ?**

**H : j'ai mal lu un livre ! et voyez vous le chat qui passait souvent est mort ! Donc je ne peux pas pour l'instant redevenir humain vous comprenez ?**

**P : bien sur ! ha au fait je suis un Patou, chien des montagne et chien de garde et je m'appel Rusty ! **

**H : et vous ne mangez pas ?**

**P : les chiens ne mangent pas toujours les chats vous savez ! à quoi sa me servirait ? j'ai une niche et une gamelle toujours pleine !**

**H : ok ! tous les chats que je rencontre veulent me manger !**

**P : il y a 2 règle chez un chat, ne pas se trouver sur son territoire et ne pas être un petit chaton quand il a faim ! il ne fera pas de différence si il crève la faim ! Ce n'est pas pour rien que les petits ne survivent pas tous !**

**H : ok je comprends, je suis Sherlock Holmes ou sommes nous ?**

**P : Sherlock Holmes ! mais mon maitre vous connais très bien, je vous ais déjà vu ! **

**H : ha oui ?**

**P : on est au chenil ! Vous venez souvent chercher Tobbi !**

**H : ha oui bien sur ! C'est vrai que l'environnement de la vue d'un chat est plutôt différent que celui d'un humain !**

**P : je vous comprends ! il faut du temps pour s'adapter !**

**H : ce n'est que temporaire ! Tobbi est la ?**

**P : non, mon maitre la pris pour aller chasser ! il va courir le lapin !**

**H : sa va lui faire du bien ! sinon comment sort on d'ici sans se faire bouffer par les chats des poubelles ? je dois rentrer tout de suite ! **

**P : suivez-moi ! **

Il suivit le chien jusqu'à l'autre bout du jardin, le chien poussa une planche de la palissade avec son museau

**P : mon maitre n'a pas encore mis de grillage de l'autre côté, vous pouvez passer ! Mais faite vite ! Et rentrer à l'abri ! **

**H : merci beaucoup ! au revoir ! **

**P : bonne chance petit chat ! J'espère que tu trouveras la solution pour redevenir humain ! sinon reviens me voir de temps en temps ! je serai toujours la !**

Holmes passa par le trou de la palissade et couru le long d'une rue pavé, il reconnu le soupirail d'une boulangerie, il savait ou il était, il prit quelque virage faisant attention de rester sur les grand axe bondé de monde pour éviter les chats, il couru vers la maison, grimpa dans l'arbre et sauta sur le rebord de la fenêtre, elle était ouverte, Watson l'attendait, il sauta sur son bureau et redescendit par terre !

**W : HOLMES ! sa fait 20 minutes que je vous attend !**

Si vous saviez ce qui m'est arrivé vous ne crierait pas comme ça !

**W : allez dans le panier, nous allons être en retard ! Vous vous êtes perdus ou quoi ?**

Il monta dans le panier et Watson le recouvrit d'une couverture, il se retrouva dans le noir, Watson pris le panier sous son bras et madame Hudson l'accompagna, Holmes sortis la tête du panier et Watson lui remis la tête dedans

**W : vous ne devez pas vous montrer !**

Il grogna, et Watson et madame Hudson prirent la route, il passa quelque minute balloter avec pour seul vue une serviette rouge à carreaux blanc ! ils arrivèrent au guichet d'un hôtel, Watson se présenta, Holmes lui commençait à étouffer dans ce panier, il se mis à gronder quand Watson lui bloqua la sortis, le grondement du chat se fit entendre et Watson se figea en même temps que le guichetier, madame Hudson vint au secours du pauvre Watson

**MH : enfin docteur Watson ! Vous venez de manger 2 sandwich et vous avez toujours faim ?**

**W : heu…..il semblerait que oui**

**MH : mais vous êtes un véritable estomac sur patte !**

Le guichetier ne broncha pas et annonça l'étage et le numéro de la chambre à Watson, madame Hudson pris le panier et Watson la suivis, arriver dans le couloir, madame Hudson souleva la serviette, Holmes sortis la tête

Ouf il faisait une de ces chaleurs la dedans ! Ou sommes-nous ?

Watson frappa à la porte, une femme ouvrit

**MH : nous vous apportons le petit chat !**

**I : ha oui bien sur ! j'ai tout prévus pour lui il sera bien la dedans ! **

**MH : merci encore Irène ! je ne sais pas ce que j'aurai fait sinon**

**W : prenez soin de lui il est encore petit !**

**I : ne vous en faite pas docteur j'aime les chats !**

Madame Hudson donna le panier à Irène et lui dit au revoir avant de refermer la porte, ils revinrent dans l'entrée de l'hôtel

**W : vous lui avez dit ?**

**MH : quoi donc ?**

**W : qu'il s'agit de Holmes ?**

**MH : non !**

**W : vraiment ?**

**MH : elle n'a pas besoin de le savoir, elle garde un chaton pour une semaine ! **

**W : sa va être drôle !**

**MH :oui c'est mieux qu'une nouvelle confrontation avec Pompon !**

Ils sortirent de l'hotel et prirent un cab en direction de la gare madame Hudson accompagna Watson sur le quai

**MH : faite attention à vous et surtout revenez vite !**

**W : au revoir madame Hudson ! je vous souhaite une bonne semaine pour demain !**

**MH : merci !**

Watson monta dans le train et madame Hudson quitta le quai de gare en direction de son logement, pour finir sa valise

De son coté, Irène avait ouvert le panier et découvert le chaton

**I : hoooo tu es trop mignon toi !**

Horreur ! Irène Adler ! Ce n'était pas possible ! Ils avaient osé lui joué ce tour la ! sa vengeance sera terrible mais bon sang qu'a-t-il fait de mal ? celle qu'il cherchait toujours à attraper ! sans succès d'ailleurs, celle qui le droguait à chaque rencontre, qui le narguait jusqu'à chez lui ! Qui voler des diamants et des bijoux sous son nez ! et voila qu'il passer une semaine ici ! Avec elle !

Une fois sortis du panier il se précipita sous une commode, décidé à lui faire la tête !

**I : ho aller bébé chat ! je vais pas te manger ! sors de la !**

On ne sait jamais ! Il vit Irène pencher à 4 pattes sous la commode, d'ici il avait une très belle vue de son décolleté, hum charmant ! Ce n'était pas si mal en faite !

**I : regarde ce que j'ai dans la main !**

Une souris mécanique ? pheu ! tu crois vraiment me faire marcher avec ça ? On voit bien que c'est une fausse !

Irène actionna la souris qui roula dans la pièce, l'instinct était trop grand, c'était trop tentant de courir après, il sortit de sous la commode à la poursuite de la fausse souris qui fini sa course contre le mur, elle suivi le chat et l'attrapa subitement en passant une main sous son ventre, il remarqua avant d'être soulever dans air qu'elle avait les mains douces ! il atterris dans ses bras et sa valais mille fois mieux que ceux de madame Hudson ! Elle le caressa et lui gratta les joues, il ferma les yeux et ronronna, finalement ce séjour aller être le paradis !

**I : tu es un bon chat ! tu es vraiment adorable ! **

Règle numéros 1 pour faire fondre une femme, être un chaton adorable et tout mignon !

**I : regarde je t'ai trouvé une litière !**

Argg ! Horreur ! Des toilettes en sable pour chat ! Jamais il ne pourrait faire ses besoin la dedans ! En plus c'était ouvert à la vue de tous ! Bon il fera ses besoins la nuit !

Elle le posa par terre et alla ouvrir à un garçon d'étage, il en profita pour faire une petite visite de la pièce, il la connaissait bien sur, il était déjà venu, en tant qu'humain mais en tant que chat ! C'était différent !, il sauta sur le lit et se roula en boule en l'observant parler au garçon d'étage, si Watson lui avait caché la tête sous une serviette c'est que les animaux n'était pas admit dans l'hôtel donc on cache son museau et on fait silence !


	5. Chapter 5 la soirée

_**Chapitre 5 la soirée**_

Le garçon d'étage ne broncha pas, il ne le vit même pas, il repartis dans ses étage et Irène referma la porte, elle s'adossa contre et ouvrit l'enveloppe qu'on lui avait donnée, il était curieux qu'est ce que c'était, comment faisait les chats pour attirer l'attention déjà, ha oui il se frotter aux jambes de leur maitre, super, il descendit du lit et se frotta à ses jambe, elle mis la lettre sur la table et pris le chaton dans ces bras, ça c'était le rêve, il se lova contre elle en ronronnant

**I : tu es vraiment trop mignon ! Mais ce soir tu vas rester tout seul**

Il redressa la tête surpris, QUOI ? Mais pourquoi ? Ils venaient à peine de faire connaissance, sous une autre forme bien sur ! il se mis à miauler comme un bébé

**I : mais t'inquiète pas je reviens dans la soirée, je ne m'absente pas toute la nuit !**

Ha ouf ! tu vas ou comme ça ma belle ? oups ma belle ! je deviens dingue moi ! en tout cas elle peu pas m'entendre !

**I : bien ! moi je vais me préparer, choisir une robe, prendre un bon bain…. Et aller à ce fichue bal !**

Tu vas à un bal ?

**I : pourvut qu'il soit en retard ! déjà qu'il m'énerve ! sa fera moins de temps en sa compagnie !**

Parce que tu y va avec quelqu'un ? c'est qui ce connard ? bon stop on se calme ! après tous elle a droit de faire ce qu'elle veut ! mais il l'énerve en plus ! super elle le quittera vite !

**I : tiens j'ai des balles pour toi, une pelotte de laine, amuse toi bien ! **

Elle lança le tout par terre, il couru après 2 balles de toute les couleur dans toute la pièce, Irène se dirigea vers son dressing et étala plusieurs robe sur son lit, il arrêta aussitôt de jouer, et se dirigiea vers elle, elle fouiller dans un cartons quand il sauta dans le dressing, elle le rattrapa, le pris dans ses bras

**I : non ! tu es mignon mais ce n'est un endroit pour les petits chats ! je risque de t'enfermer dans le noir !**

Elle le déposa sur le lit, il se lova dans une robe en boule et la regarda, avec les robes en cintre devant le miroir

**I : bon voyons voir ce que je vais mettre, bon sois j'ai pas le choix sois j'en ai trop ! ta de la chance d'être un chat tu sais ! **

Ho t'inquiète pas je regrette pas trop la vie d'humain en ce moment ! quoique en général je suis content d'être un homme j'ai pas ce jeux ridicule à faire devant la glace, aller prend la noire et c'est tout !

Elle pris la noir sur le lit, le poussant un peu et regarda dans le miroir

**I : ouai pourquoi pas ? après tous rester soft !**

Super met toi un sac sur la tête de toute façon pour ce connard sa vaudra mieux !

**I : bon je vais me faire couler un bon bain ! tu n'approche pas de la baignoire toi !**

Surement pas ! Pourquoi je ferai sa ? Ou pourquoi pas ?

Le bain couler elle passa derrière le paravent pour se déshabiller, il la suivis mais à peine eut t'il passer le paravent qu'il se pris la robe sur lui, il tenta de se dégager comme il put tendis qu'elle rentrait dans son bain, il se débattis encore et trouva enfin la sortie !

**I : pauvre minet ! Fallait se mettre en dessous ! **

Holmes trottina jusqu'à la baignoire, il monta sur la commode à côté, et tenta de poser les pattes sur le rebord de la baignoire

**I : attention ! tu vas tomber dans l'eau toi !**

Il remis ses pattes sagement sur la commode, il ne valait mieux pas tenter le diable ! il la regarda se laver, elle était belle ! il y avait beaucoup de mousse dans le bain mais on la voyait quand même, Irène rigola, il était figé d'admiration

**I : dit donc toi ! Petit voyeur ! Heureusement que tu n'est pas un homme ! je t'aurai flanquer une bonne claque ! sa se fait pas de fixer les gens comme ça chaton !**

Heureusement que je ne suis plus un homme au sens figurer tu veux dire ?

Elle sortis une jambe du bain pour la savonner, le chat pencha la tête et suivis le mouvement de la jambe, ce qui fit rire Irène

Très jolis ! une autre peut être ?

**I : bien il est temps de sortir de la ! aller demi tour toi ! allez oust !**

Il se coucha sur la commode et plongea sa tête dans ses pattes

**I : ho tu es trop mignon on croirait presque que tu comprend ce que je dit**

Tu fait pas si bien dire !

Elle sortis du bain, se sécha et enroula la serviette autour de sa poitrine, il leva la tête, la serviette était plutôt petite et lui arrivait à mi cuisse

Ouaaaa madame Hudson revenait dans 1 mois ! Non jamais en faite ! C'est ça oubliez moi ! ya pas d'antidote !

Il sauta de la commode et se frotta à ses jambes, sa peau était toute douce, elle sentait bon le savons

**I : tu es gentil mais il faut que je m'habille**

Domage !

Il trottina vers la baignoire et remonta vers la commode, il regarda l'eau s'écouler lentement en un petit tourbillons, il posa les pattes sur le rebord fit très attention et parvint à se hisser, Irène le regarder faire dans la glace

**I : toi tu cours à la catastrophe !**

T'inkiète je gère ! un max ! je suis le roi de l'équilibre !

Il joua un peu avec la mousse qui suivait le mouvement de l'eau, mais en apuie sur 3 pattes sur un rebord instable il perdit vite l'équilibre et tomba dans ce qui rester du bain, Irène précipita et le rattrapa… par la queue ! aieuuuxxx !

**I : désoler ! mais dans quel état tu est ?**

Elle le deposa par terre tous mouiller

**I : on dirait un petit rat !**

Ha non sa va 2 chat qui m'on traité de rat ! c'est pas juste ! je suis pas un RAT ! je suis juste mouillé ! bon sang sa colle de partout qu'elle horreur ! j'ai l'impression d'avoir plonger tout habiller ! tu es bête tu es habillé en quelque sorte !

Irène passa une serviette autour du chat et le sécha, elle le mit après auprès du feu pour qu'il finisse de sécher, il remarqua qu'elle avait mis sa robe, et qu'elle était assise à sa coiffeuse en train de se coiffer et de se maquiller, sa robe était dos nu !

Ha non ! pas pour ce connard ! hé enlève la ! prend le drap ! ou les rideaux ! il va rincer l'œil cet enfoiré !

Il vint jusqu'à elle et monta sur sa coiffeuse, elle était en train de se maquiller

Il mis le nez dans un pot et renifla, un nuage blanc l'entoura, il éternua et secoua la tête, elle rigola

**I : ba alors chaton ! tu veux te mettre de la poudre ?**

Sa pue ton truc ! L'odorat des chats son trop développer !

Elle fini d'attacher ses cheveux, mis du rouge à lèvre, et se leva, il la suivit, elle lui mis une assiette par terre avec un bol d'eau

**I : voila tu as ce qu'il faut !**

On toqua à la porte

Ho non n'y va pas ! aller reste avec moi ! j'ai peur tout seul ! dit tu reviens quand ?

Il s'assit devant elle et miaula

**I : à tout à l'heure !**

Il grogna, elle ouvrit la porte, un grand blond carré par sa veste avec une grande mèche qui vole ! ho qu'il detester ça ! il lui tendis un bouquet de rose et usa de son faux charme à la voix faussement suave et sensuel

**M : on y va chéri ?**

**I : heu…attends-je dépose le bouquet ! et je viens ! **

**M : je t'attends….ma douce !**

**I : c'est ça **

Marmonna t'elle, elle posa le bouquet sur son lit et se pencha sur le chat

**I : sois sage ! **

Il monta sur le lit et renifla les fleurs, pheu ! des roses ! c'est d'un banal ! elle sont même pas belle ! tu reviens quand mon Irène ?

Elle referma la porte et il fut plonger dans le noir, enfin le noir c'était suggestif ! car il voyait parfaitement bien, la pièce avait juste changer de couleur pour un noir et blanc un peu bleuté, hallucinant ! il se coucha sur le lit et attendit, pourvus qu'elle revienne vite !


	6. Chapter 6 triste soirée

_**Chapitre 6 triste soirée**_

Plongé dans le noir, il s'amusa à faire quelque cabriole, c'était incroyable mais il voyait tous sur tous, il trouva la pelote de laine que lui avait jeté Irène, il la déroula entièrement dans la pièce et s'amusa à s'emmêler dedans, oui franchement il comprenais les chats et la pelote de laine, super marrant ce jeux ! il s'amusa quelque heure avec, puis s'ennuya, ou du moins voulait qu'elle rentre au plus vite !

il détester par-dessus tout ce grand blond à la mèche qui vole ! il fit ses griffes sous le lit, sur le sommier, rien de mieux ! Il fit tomber quelque produit de maquillage par terre mais aucun dégât sur la moquette, il s'améliorer de jour en jour ! il décida enfin de monter sur lit et de s'étaler de tout son long pour passer le temps, après tous c'était tout les jour qu'on pouvait dormir sur un lit géant à son échelle à lui ! il roula d'un côté et de l'autre du lit quand il entendit le click de la serrure il se redressa et courus à la porte, il gratta et miaula, enfin elle rentrait !

Alors ce connard raconte qu'est ce qu'il a fait ?

Elle ouvrit la porte et le pris dans ses bras, Horreur ! Il était juste derrière elle ce connard !

**F : dit moi si on passait la nuit ensemble ?**

HORS DE QUESTION !

**I : heu non ! je dois me lever tôt demain, j'ai des tas de choses à faire…**

**F : on fera pas de bruit !**

**I : des rendez à honorer…**

**F : une simple nuit !**

**I : non franchement merci Franck la soirée était super mais sa suffira pour cette fois je crois ! **

**F : aller soi pas timide !**

Toi tu t'approche encore et je te transforme en double rideaux !

Il se mit à cracher et hérisser le poil quand Franck s'approcha d'Irène

**F : à mon avis tu devrais le faire piquer ce chat, il est trop sauvage ! On dirait qu'il veut m'attaquer**

ME FAIRE PIQUER ! Non mais toi je vais te dépouiller la tronche ! Tu vas voir, c'est toi qu'on va piquer pour abréger tes souffrances !

**I : heu….il n'est pas à moi ! je le garde pour une amie, mais il est…très peureux ! il n'aime pas les gens qu'il ne connais pas !**

**F : c'est le chat qui te gêne pour le faire ?**

Alors toi ! Tu sera sur ma liste des personnes à tuer ! je te ferai passer dans la moulinette à steak haché ! on verra bien si ta mèche blonde volera encore !

**I : bon sa suffit Franck ! j'ai dit non ! on verra une autre fois ! **

Franck la poussa contre la porte et Holmes se jeta sur son visage en feulant, griffant tous ce qu'il pouvait, Franck poussa un cri et Irène détacha le chat de son visage

**F : c'est un malade ce chat !**

**I : je t'avais prévenu Franck ! Bonsoir !**

Elle rentra et claqua la porte ! Elle entendit le Franck jurer contre la porte et repartir, elle soupira, lâcha le chat par terre, alluma les lumières et enleva ses chaussures

**I : merci chaton !**

De rien ma belle tu ne peux pas savoir comment sa fait du bien de pouvoir ratisser sa gueule de con !

**I : tu sais je ne l'aime même pas !**

Alors pourquoi tu fleurte avec ce crétin ?

**I : mais t'inquiète pas minet, encore une ou 2 semaines et je le dépouille de toute sa fortune !**

Ça c'est plus amusant comme plan la !

Elle se laissa tomber sur le lit et se recroquevilla sur le côté

Hé tu dors tout habillé ma belle !

Il monta sur le lit, elle pleurer silencieusement

Mais pourquoi tu pleure ? S'il revient je lui fais la tête au carré ! Je te jure !

Il se faufila sur le lit jusqu'à son visage et frotta son pelage contre sa joue, elle sourit et essuya ses larme du revers de la manche, elle attrapa le chaton et le serra contre elle, il se mit à ronronner

**I : tu es gentil toi**

Va y tu peux pleurer autant que tu veux sur moi, je suis déjà tombé dans le bain, je suis vacciner il ne peut plus rien m'arriver !

**I : tu sais, j'aurai voulu que Sherlock sois la, peut être qu' il aurait empêché que ce crétin ne mette ses mains baladeuse sur moi**

Désoler Irène

**I : mais il doit être partis avec le docteur Watson quelque part pour résoudre un meurtre **

Non, je suis la ! Mais j'ai joué avec ce stupide grimoire qui m'a changé en chat ! C'est plutôt pas mal tu sais, sinon je n'aurai jamais eu le plaisir de pouvoir ratisser sa gueule de con à celui la ! Tu sais les bals ce n'est pas ma spécialité, je n'y serai pas allée, et si je n'avais pas été un petit chat, dieu seul c'est ce qu'il aurait pu te faire !

Elle bougea un peu et sentis le bouquet de roses, elle se leva laissant le petit chat sur le lit, pris le bouquet ouvrit la fenêtre et resta en suspens avec le bouquet dans le vide

Qu'est ce que tu attent Irène ? tu le déteste cet homme ! il ne veut qu'une chose de toi tu le sais bien !

**I : défois j'aimerai qu'on ne veuille pas qu'une seule chose de moi ! je ne suis pas un bout de viande ! et c'est pour ça que je déteste les fleurs ! Surtout les roses ! C'est fait exprès ! il ne demande que ça !**

Jette-les alors !

Elle attrapa la fenêtre et la ferma plusieurs fois avec force brisant le bouquet en 2 les fleurs tombèrent en bas dans la rue et elle jeta ce qui rester des tiges dans la corbeille

Bien fait ! Elles sont superbes comme ça !

Irène s'assit sur le lit et se pris la tête dans les mains, il marcha jusqu'à elle et monta sur ses genoux, se blotti contre elle, elle lui gratta le dos

**I : hé bien ce soir il n'y a vraiment que toi pour être gentil avec moi ! **

Je suis toujours gentil Irène oublis pas je suis un petit chaton !

Elle mis le chat sur coter du lit et dégrafa sa robe, il était à bout de souffle, jamais il n'en laisserai une miette à ce crétin ça oui ! Elle se coucha nu sous les draps, il se précipita sous les couvertures, il rampa jusqu'au fond du lit, au passage il pu admirer ses courbes magnifiques, et ses belles jambes replié,

Vive la vision nocturne ! J'aime la vision nocturne !

il fit le chemin inverse pour s'allonger sur le ventre recouvert de la couverture

**I : tu es vraiment rigolo toi ! tu dos comme les humains maintenant ?**

Ouai ! sa valait le détour crois moi !

Il se rapprocha d'elle et se colla contre son ventre, elle passa une main sur lui pour caresser son pelage, elle avait la peau vraiment douce !

**I : dommage que je dois te rendre à madame Hudson dans une semaine tu es un amour !**

Sa peut s'arranger ! je peux très bien me cacher dans une boite à chaussure ! tu dira que je me suis enfui par la fenêtre ! Pauvre madame Hudson elle en ferait un ulcère de l'estomac !

**I : et dire que tu vas partager ta vie avec ses 2 locataires ! tu fera attention de ne pas trainer tes pattes à côté du labo de Sherlock il pourrai t'arriver des bricoles !**

Sa va ! j'ai remarquer ! je suis pas si mauvais chimiste que sa quand même sa a réussi !

**I : il n'est pas méchant rassure toi ! un peu bougon mais c'est sa façon d'être, histoire qu'on le laisse tranquille et qu'on ne cherche pas la petite bête avec lui **

Ce n'est pas faux ! Mais sa me rend détestable pour beaucoup de monde tu sais !

**I : il vaut 10 fois que Franck qui passe son temps à me raconter sa vie en long et en large ! à croire qu'il ne s'arrête jamais de parler, de paraitre et de craner ! je ne le supporte plus ! il me donne des migraine ! et puis toujours cette habitude de passer son bras par-dessus mon épaule pour me parler dans l'oreille comme si je l'entendait pas assez !**

Oula je vois le phénomène ! de toute façon sa va bien avec sa tête de vainqueur ! attend que je redevienne humain ! on va discuter un peu tout les deux !

**I : tu sais quoi j'aimerai être un chaton à ta place à Baker Street ! je me ferai toute petite, prêt de lui et je bougeai plus ! je serai bien la et personne viendra m'embêter** !

Avec plaisir mais je te préfère comme ça qu'en petit chat ! tu viens quand tu veux tu prend la place que tu veux ! il y a toujours des noix à volonté comme tu les aimes !

**I : je sais déjà être silencieuse, défois je viens à l'improviste, quand il fait la sieste, je prépare le thé, je mange quelque noix et je repars ! Tu vas trouver ça stupide mais sa me permet de savoir si il va bien ou pas ! et puis après je suis bien aussi !**

Merci ! Irène, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je vais toujours bien ! Du moins comme je peux ! Mais je maintiens en vie c'est déjà balèze avec le métier que je fait !

**I : évidement je ne lui dirais jamais ! je pars toujours avant qu'il se réveille, tu sais, il est charger de m'arrêter, je sais qu'il ne fera pas, la dernière fois qu'il ma menotté, il m'a donnée les clés, Lestrade à du être furax !**

Ho oui ! je m'en souviens encore ! Comment ce fait t'il qu'elle ait réussi à s'enfuir si vous l'avez menotté en haut de ce pont ? J'ai bien rigolé ! Mais je ne pouvait pas te livrer à Lestrade ! Après tous c'est leur boulot ! tant que tu lui échappe c'est leur problème et moi je me sens toujours mieux

**I : tu a vraiment de la chance petit chat ! défois je me sens si seul dans mon lit que j'aimerai bien qu'il vienne dormir avec moi ! je sais sa ne fait pas ! je ne demande rien, je veux juste dormir, près de lui au chaud, passer une nuit agréable pour une fois ! **

Je suis la Irène ! Sous la forme d'un chaton mais je suis la !

Irène ferma les yeux et commença à s'endormir, il la regarda un moment, elle avait arrêter de pleurer c'était déjà ça, il se pelotonna contre elle et ferma les yeux ! sur qu'il ne la laissera plus jamais toute seule, même si pour l'instant il faisait 20 centimètres de haut, il tentera tous pour faire fuir ce connard blond et sa mèche qui vole !


	7. Chapter 7 encore lui

_**Chapitre 7 encore lui**_

Le jour se leva dans la chambre, Holmes ouvrit les yeux et s'étira de tout son long, Irène dormait encore, il avait faim, il sauta du lit et mangea ce qui restait de son assiette par terre, quand on toqua à la porte, tiens un garçon d'étage à cette heure ci ?

**F : Irène ?**

Ho non l'autre était de retour ! aussi tôt en plus ? houla sa cacher quelque chose !

La poigner bougea plusieurs fois, heureusement qu'elle fermer toujours à clé, il vit au bas de la porte un papier glisser sous la porte, il s'approcha, la porte était surélever de quelque centimètre, assez pour qu'il voit les doits de ce crétin, il passa la patte et réussi à planter quelque griffes dans son doits, il se mis à hurler en retirant vivement les doits

**F : saleté de chat ! **

Bien fait ordure ! dégage de la que je te revoie pas !

Holmes tira le papier à l'aide de ses pattes et entrepris de le déchiqueté comme il se doit, Irène avait était réveiller par le bruit avait sauté du lit, enfilant une robe de chambre, elle pris le chaton par la peau du coup et tenta de lui retirer le papier avant qu'il ne le déchire entièrement, Franck était déjà repartis lui

**I : lâche ça chaton !**

Hors de question ! c'est surement encore une invitation ! et tu va encore y aller !

**I : aller sois sage je t'en pris ! tu es un amour, mais je suis obliger ! **

Il lâcha prise sur le papier et Irène pu le lire malgré que le bas sois tout déchirer

**I : il m'invite à boire un verre tout à l'heure !**

Ba voyons ! il cherche à se faire rembourser sa nuit non ? sa peut se faire en plein jour aussi tu sais !

**I : tu es un vrai chien de garde toi ! si je pouvait je t'emmènerai dans mon sac à main**

Bonne idée ! hé mais attend ? si tu pouvais ? mais tu vas quand même pas y aller après ce qu'il a failli te faire ? Irène ! il ta fait pleurer et toi tu y retourne !

Il s'aggripa à sa robe de chambre sans vouloir la lâcher, elle marcha dans la pièce avec le chaton accrocher au bas de sa robe de chambre, elle se pencha mais impossible de le faire lacher prise, il grognait en plus

**I : aller chaton, je t'en pris je dois m'habiller ! **

Holmes tint le coup, hors de question qu'elle aille retrouver cet homme ! il ne faisait pas le poid il le savez mais elle avait compris le message !

**I : tu es chou mais il faut me lâcher ! aller ! **

Elle trouva un carton vide au pied de sa penderie, et le retourna sur le chaton qui se retrouva d'un seul coup dans le noir

QUOI ? elle a oser m'enfermer dans un carton !

Irène rigola quand elle vit le carton bouger tout seul

**I : ne t'en fait pas ! le temps de m'habiller et je te délivre de ton horrible prison !**

Irène s'il te plait ! ne fait pas ça !

Elle fini de s'habiller et souleva le carton pour liberer le chat

**I : tu ne m'en veux pas chaton ?**

Non, c'est à ce connard que j'en veux ! aller fait gaffe !

**I : à tout à l'heure !**

C'est sa !

Elle partis et Holmes se réfugia sous le lit pour détruire le sommier à coup de griffe ! Saleté ! si il avait été encore humain, il l'aurai démoli cet homme, jusqu'à la mort ! sa mère ne l'aurai même pas reconnu ! c'est vrai quoi ! il ne voulait pas l'admettre ! il l'aimer cette femme et il ne supporter pas qu'on lui fasse du mal ! le sommier bien en lambeau, il sortis de sous le lit, voyons, un verre, plus un déjeuner bien sur ! à quel heure tu va rentrer ma belle ?

La journée passa, vers 3h de l'après midi, elle rentra, horreur avec ce type en plus ! elle le laisser rentrer ! ici ! Irène ! elle semblait bizarre, ne me dit pas que tu a bu quelque verre ! tu n'est pas soul mais il va t'embobiner facilement ma belle, il regarda la scène tapis sur une chaise, sa lui donnait envie de vomir, il la fit tomber sur le lit, elle se laissa faire, mais il voyait qu'elle était aussi dégouter que lui, il ne pouvait aps en voir davantage, il se faufila entre eux et sauta dans penderie, dans un carton, dans le noir, il ferma les yeux et serra les dents très fort ! pour ce concentrer sur autre chose que ce qu'ils était en train de faire,

si elle faisait sa c'est qu'elle avait du trouver la solution pour le pomper de son fric jusqu'à la moelle, et sa c'était la récompense pour le bon pigeon de service après au revoir elle n'existerai plus pour lui, et quand il se rendra compte de la supercherie, il sera trop tard ! elle sera envoler loin, très loin ! et lui qu'aller t'il devenir, il n'avait aucune nouvelle de Watson et de frère, elle ne l'abandonnerai pas c'est sur, mais trouverons t'il l'antidote ou restera t'il un pauvre petit chat de quelque centimètre avec ses petites griffe piquante pour seule arme ?

Elle ne poussait aucun son, il ne lui faisait même pas plaisir, il était même assez brutal ! qui était l'animal dans cette situation ? pas lui en tout cas ! il entendit un gémissement de douleur, c'était trop pour lui, il sortis de la penderie, se tapis sur le sol en avançant, son instinct de chasseur le guidait tous ses sens était en éveil, il s'approcha du lit et remarqua les talons, nu de l'homme, toi tu vas danser la salsa avec tonton Holmes ! il pris son élan et sauta, plantant ses griffes de toute ses forces dans les talon de l'homme, il poussa un cri de douleur et se retourna, chopa le chaton par la peau du coup

**I : laisse le il veut juste jouer !**

**F : j'appelle pas ça jouer !**

**I : c'est un bébé chat !**

Il le lança à l'autre bout de la pièce et retourna à Irène, Holmes fit un vol plané dans la pièce et atterris lourdement sur le sol non sans quelque roulé boulé, il se redressa, secoua un peu la tête, il n'y était pas aller de main morte dit donc ! il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas grand-chose contre ce géant, mais au moins il lui pourrirait la vie ! il recommenca son petit manège mais cette fois il fit attention à tenir le plus longtemps possible, lui griffant les jambes, le mordant, le blond commençait à devenir furax, tant pis pour les conséquences !

Il réussi à attraper le chaton, il lui faisait mal cette fois, il miaula

**I : je t'en pris laisse le !**

**F : SALETER DE BESTIOLE ! je vais t'apprendre moi qui commande ici !**

Dit il en rapprochant son visage du chaton, Holmes en profita pour lui choper le nez entre ses griffes, l'homme hurla de douleur

**I : ne lui fait pas de mal !**

**F : tu vas voir ce que je vais lui faire !**

Il descendit le chaton de quelque centimètre, pris de l'élan et lui balança un fracassant coup de pied à l'estomac, l'envoyant percuter le mur d'en face avant de retomber sur le sol, la langue a moitier sortis

**I : FRANCK ! pourquoi tu as fait ça ! tu l'as peut être tué !**

**F : tant mieux on va pouvoir finir ce qu'on était en train de faire**

**I : je ne crois pas non !**

Elle avait sortis un pistolet de sous son oreiller et le menacer

**F : voyons Irène !**

**I : dégage !**

**F : pour un chat !**

**I : j'ai dit sors de la ! tout de suite !**

**F : une femme avec un pistolet ! je suis sur que tu ne sais même pas t'en servir !**

Elle tira à ses pieds et il sursauta en criant

**I : sors de la tout de suite !**

L'homme rattrapa ses affaire en vitesse et sortis de la chambre, pendant ce temps, Holmes bougea lentement, quel con ce type, il lui avait explosé l'estomac ! était il encore entier ? un bébé chat pouvait t'il survivre à un tel coup ? il se remis difficilement sur ses pattes en miaulant de douleur, sa faisait mal mais sa en valait la peine ! Irène se précipita sur le petit chat

**I : chaton ? dit moi que tu n'est pas mort ?**

Non tout va à peut près bien, j'ai presque plus mal je te le jure !

Irène soupira, Holmes se remettait très bien par rapport à la force du coup de pied qu'il s'était pris

Hé ne dit on pas que les chats on 9 vies ? si c'est ça vu la violence du coup, je viens d'en griller une ! aller plus que 8 !

Elle se releva, ferma la porte et couru vers les toilettes, il l'entendit vomir, prendre quelques verres d'alcool pour faire passer ce désagréable moment n'était pas vraiment la bonne solution, il la rejoignis jusqu'au toilettes, et se frotta à elle

**I : même avec de l'alcool sa me dégoute quand même !**

Mais pourquoi tu as accepté ?

**I : je dois pas être normal parce qu'avec tous les hommes sa me dégoute !**

Oui enfin si ils sont tous comme ça c'est compréhensible ! et surtout si tu es obliger à chaque fois !

Elle s'assit sur le sol des toilettes, elle en avait fini avec les torsions de son estomac, Holmes sauta sur ses genoux et se blotti contre elle

**I : merci encore chaton ! tu es vraiment un petit chat en or !**

En or je ne sais pas ! mais tu m'apparenter à une peluche sa me suffira !


	8. Chapter 8 un petit vent frais

_**Chapitre 8 un petit vent frais**_

Irène se releva emportant le chaton avec elle, elle le déposa sur le lit et ouvrit sa penderie

Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

**I : il faut qu'on s'en aille d'ici ! Dans quelque heure il s'apercevra de la supercherie**

Irène ! Pourquoi tu prends toujours autant de risque ? ou est ce qu'on va ? et madame Hudson ? Comment elle va faire pour te retrouver ?

Irène vidait la penderie de toutes ses affaires qu'elle rangeait soigneusement dans sa valise

**I : j'enverrai un télégramme à madame Hudson ne t'en fait pas !**

D'accord alors je te suis !

Elle fini sa valise, et mis le chaton dans son sac à main, il était si petit qu'il rentrait parfaitement, elle laissa une petite ouverture ou elle pouvait voir ses petits yeux briller dans le noir de son sac

**I : tu es chou la dedans ! sois sage et ne fait pas de bruit surtout**

à vos ordre madame !

Elle pris le tout et sortie de la chambre, arriva dans le hall d'accueil et régla sa réservation, elle passa envoyer un télégramme et sortis dans la rue, Holmes du sac d'Irène ne voyait que le ciel, il se demandait bien ou ils allaient, mais bon il lui faisait confiance, elle avait l'habitude, il fini par sentir l'air chaud d'un bâtiment ils venaient de rentrer dans un autre hôtel, elle demanda une chambre et pris un couloir puis rentra les clefs dans la serrure et ouvrit la porte, elle ouvrit son sac à main laissant descendre le petit chat, et posa sa valise sur le lit,

la chambre était plus petite qu'au grand hôtel mais c'était plutôt pas mal, il se précipita sur la fenêtre, ils étaient au rez de chaussé, il reconnu aussi la rue et les immeuble, il était à l'hôtel le Cosmopolitan, bon choix, avant de les retrouver ici, le blond aura surement du soucis à se faire ! Irène défis sa valise pendant que Holmes observer la rue et les passant par la fenêtre, il vit dans un autre immeuble un autre chat qui faisait pareil, un chat gris assis derrière le carreaux, il se fixèrent un moment, c'était apparemment un vieux chat, une dame apparu à coter de lui et le caressa en regardant la vue elle aussi, dehors quelque passant promener leur chien au dessous des fenêtres, certain aboyait quand il le voyait d'autre lui adresser juste un clin d'œil, le monde des animaux était vraiment étrange,

la vieille dame sortis de son champ de vision et le vieux chat se mit à faire sa toilette, Holmes esseya de l'imiter mais à chaque fois qu'il se lécher une patte, la moitie de ses poils finissait sur sa langue, il cracher et en avaler certain, le chat d'en face se mit à rigoler devant le spectacle et continua sa toilette, Holmes abandonna, s'arracha à la contemplation de la fenêtre et trottina vers Irène pour voir ce qu'elle faisait, elle rangeait ses affaires dans le dressing, un dressing avec plusieurs étagère celui la, pas de cintre, il s'amusa à sauter d'étagère en étagère

**I : tu vas tomber et te faire mal toi ! Aller sors de la ! **

Tu sais ce qui est marrant à chaque fois Irène ? C'est que j'ai beau tomber, je retombe toujours sur mes pattes ! sa c'est un truc que je veux garder quand je redeviendrais humain ! sa et la vision nocturne !

Irène ferma les rideaux et se changea, cette fois pas de paravent, il pu l'admirer dans toute sa splendeur, c'était vraiment la plus belle femme qu'il avait jamais vue ! Elle enfila une robe et attacha ses cheveux en chignon

Soudain Holmes fut pris d'un coup de folie et se mis à courir de long en large de la pièce comme un fou, passant sous une armoire, pour ressortir et courir aussi vite que l'éclair sous une commode

**I : mais tu es fou ou quoi ?**

Je ne sais pas ! Envie de courir ! Courir !

Il continua et Irène voulu l'attraper en pleine course mais impossible, il courrait trop vite !

**I : toi tu a besoin de te dégourdir les pattes ! tu deviens un peu foufou la ! **

Je ne peux pas m'arrêter ! Fait quelque chose !

Elle fini par réussir en tirant sur le tapis, le chat fit une galipette et elle en profita pour l'attraper dans ses bras !

**I : sa suffit mon marathonien ! tu est poursuivis par un fantôme ou quoi ?**

Je ne sais pas ! Mais je suis charger à block la ! je pourrai faire 30 fois le tour de Londres comme ça !

**I : aller du calme, tu vas avoir de la visite toi !**

Ne me dit pas que tu accueil un autre chat ! Hors de question ! Ou même un chien !

**I : madame Hudson va venir prendre le thé, je lui est envoyé un télégramme pour lui dire que nous sommes ici ! **

Ha oui j'avais oublié madame Hudson !

Holmes calma ses pulsions de vitesse et Madame Hudson fini par frapper à la porte quelque heure plus tard, Irène la fit entrer et elles prirent le thé

**MH : alors comment va notre petit chat ?**

Salut mémé alors les nouvelle de Watson ?

**I : très bien, il est très obéissant ! il m'a même défendu quand j'ai eu des petit problèmes !**

Des petits problèmes ? Qu'est ce que sa doit être quand tu a des gros ennuie ?

**I : un vrai chien de garde !**

**MH : sa ne m'étonne pas, il est vraiment….très attaché à vous ce petit chat !**

Madame Hudson ! Ne sous entendait pas ce dont vous n'avez aucune preuve !

**I : et vos locataires ? des nouvelles ? **

Bonne question Irène je n'attendais que ça !

**MH : et bien ils vont bientôt rentrer ! ils cherche le moyen de ramener…hum…un gaz sans qu'il ne s'évapore d'une bouteille c'est assez important**

**I : pas évident de transporter ça ! ce n'est pas dangereux ou explosif ?**

Non t'inquiète pas Irène ! sa veut dire que Watson et Mycroft on réussi à reproduire la solution inverse et qu'il essaie de la ramener !

**MH : ho non ! le seul problème c'est de pouvoir ramener ce gaz intact c'est tout ! C'est pour Scotland Yard ! D'ailleurs je les ais vu en action tout à l'heure ! **

**I : ha oui ? **

**MH : près du grand hotel ! il ont arrêter un jeune homme, hum blond assez fortuné je pense, qui a détruit la porte d'une des chambres de l'hôtel, il cherchait quelqu'un apparemment ! **

**I : en effet oui !**

**MH : un fou dangereux cet individu ! il était armé ! **

**I : vraiment ? **

**MH : oui ! J'ai vu l'inspecteur Lestrade lui retirer un pistolet ! une sombre histoire ! Lestrade à peut être empêché un meurtre aujourd'hui ! il doit être ravis !**

**I : je n'en doute pas !**

Ok franky nous la joue serial killer ! Heureusement que tu flairé le coup venir Irène ! Mais quel 6ième sens incroyable ! Avec Lestrade il sera au frais pour un bon bout de temps !

Les 2 femmes continuèrent de parler tranquillement, et Holmes regarda à nouveaux par la fenêtre il s'ennuyer ferme

**MH : vous savez vous pouvez le laisser sortir un peu ! il retrouve toujours son chemin !**

**I : et si il lui arrive du mal ?**

**MH : c'est un petit chat agile et très rusé ! ne vous en faite pas pour lui !**

Merci madame Hudson c'est très sympas de votre part, je vais essayer de ne pas me faire croquer par quelque chat de poubelle et le tour sera jouer !

Il gratta à la fenêtre et Irène se leva pour lui ouvrir

**I : pas de bêtise toi ! **

Aucun problème je reviens dans 10 minutes ! Juste le temps de me dégourdir les pattes !

Il sauta de la fenêtre et marcha le long du trottoir, il fit une petite visite du parc pas loin, couru après une souris sous les bosquets mais elle fut plus rapide que lui, il la vit grimper en haut des buissons, elle s'arrêta sur une petite branche et le regarda

Je t'aurai pas mangé tu sais ! J'en ai déjà assez dans mon assiette chaque jours !

**S : alors pourquoi cette course poursuite ?**

Je voulais jouer !

**S : et tu trouve sa drôle jeune chat de faire courir une maman à bout de souffle ? j'ai eu 17 petit sourisaux cet hivers ! 17 ! tu sais ce que ça représente en énergie ça ?**

Désolé….madame la souris !

**S : bon sa va, tu es un jeune chaton, on ne ta pas encore appris à tuer toi ! joue plutôt avec les feuilles qui vole et laisse le reste de la chaine alimentaire tranquille !**

D'accord ! je le referai plus ! au revoir !

Holmes pris une autre direction dans le parc, il venait de se prendre un savon par une souris ! Quand il racontera ça à Watson il n'en croira pas ses oreilles !

Il continua sa route et tomba sur le chenil pas loin de Baker Street ou le Patou l'avait aider, il fit le tour du bâtiment et repéra la palissade sans grillage, il passa par le petit trou d'une des planches mal mise et atterris dans le jardin

**R : hé ! mais c'est le demi chaton/humain ! Comment tu vas ?**

Très bien trouvé Rusty !

**R : je m'améliore de jour en jour ! alors raconte ! tu n'as toujours pas trouver l'antidote à ce que vois ?**

Non, si tu savais !

Holmes discuta avec Rusty de ce qu'il avait vécu, lui raconta le chat pompon et puis le fait qu'Irène devient sa baby sitter pendant une semaine,

**R : tu as l'air de beaucoup l'apprécier cette femelle humaine, mais dit moi est ce que c'est ton âme sœur ?**

Mon ame sœur ?

**R : j'ai entendus la fille de mon maitre parler de sa ! des gens qui son ame sœur ! il se marie et on plein d'humain !**

Des amoureux tu veux dire !

**R : sa doit être sa ! alors ?**

Holmes réfléchi, si même un chien des montagnes pensait qu'il pouvait l'aimer, c'est que franchement sa devait se voir sur le bout de la truffe !

Ils continuèrent de parler, Holmes parla de Franck à Rusty, de ce qu'il avait pris comme coup

**R : il a osé ? et tu es encore en vie chaton ? tu sais qu'un humain peut avoir une force phénoménal ! tu n'avais aucune chance de survie !**

Et les 9 vie du chat ?

**R : baliverne ! le chat à 9 vie parce qu'il est rusé ! Voila tout ! et qu'il est plutôt tailler pour la survie ! tu as eu de la chance ! **

Ils continuèrent de discuter quand Rusty regarda passer les gens dehors de l'autre coter du jardin à travers l'accueil du chenil

**R : dit donc mon chaton ! **

Oui Rusty ?

**R : le type dont tu me parler tout à l'heure ? le blond à la mèche qui vole ?**

Oui ?

**R : ce serai pas le type qui marche dans la rue la bas !**

Holmes regarda la direction indiquer par Rusty, Horreur c'était bien lui ! en plus il prenait les rue qui menait potentiellement toute au Cosmopolitan, sois c'est un hasard, soi il a repérer Irène !

**R : je vois que tu comprend ce que je veux dire ! le Cosmopolitan est à quelque rue d'ici ! je pense que ta femelle humaine est en danger !**

Bon sang ! mais qu'est ce que je peux faire ? je ne suis qu'un petit chat ! il a certainement du s'échapper de Scotland Yard !

**R : oui sa arrive très souvent tu sais !**

Quel bande d'incapable ! il faudrait pouvoir leur téléphoner et leur indiquer l'adresse du Cosmopolitan avant qu'il n'y arrive !

**R : tu saurais faire marcher cette grosse boite ?**

Bien sur ! J'était un humain souvient toi !

**R : il y en a une de l'autre côté du comptoir ! quand sa se met à sonner c'est un véritable enfer pour mes oreilles ! ses ultra son !**

C'est chouette mais je ne peux que miauler ! et sa ne donnera strictement rien si je ne peux pas communiquer

**R : tu veux dire dans la langue des humains ?**

Oui !

**R : alors je peux peut être t'aider je connais un gars qui s'appelle Pepito et il parle très bien la langue des humains ! **

Et il comprend les animaux ?

**R : bien sur puisque c'est un perroquet !**

Rusty tu es un génie !

**R : voyons ce n'est rien du tout !**

Si ! tu es même plus intelligent que les humains du Yard !

**R : j'en suis flatté alors, suis moi, il faut rejoindre le zoo pour sa**

Mais comment on va le faire sortir ?

**R : t'inquiète pas bébé chat tonton Rusty à toujours la solution ! parole de Patou on va la sauver ton humaine chérie !**

Il se dirigea vers la palissade, et passa par le trou après avoir fait passer Holmes, il tournèrent dans une petite rue, ou du moins ce qu'on pouvait appeler un espace entre 2 maisons, un être humain n'aurai jamais pu y passer, après quelque mètre il ressortirent de l'autre côté en face du zoo de la ville,

**R : reste la bouchon ! ils ont l'habitude de me voir mais pas toi ! je ramène Pepito et on y va !**

Au bout de quelque seconde, le Patou revint en trottinant avec le perroquet sur le dos

**P : pépito à votre service monsieur le chat ! sauf pour votre estomac !**

C'est génial vous pourriez répéter en langage humain les mots que je vous dit ?

**P : absolument ! **

Alors on y va !

Rusty ramena Pepito jusqu'au chenil suivis de Holmes, il rentrèrent dans l'accueil du chenil par le jardin

Dit moi Rusty, ton maitre il laisse tout ouvert comme ça ?

**R : mon maitre il dors depuis ce matin sur le comptoir regarde ! c'est toujours comme sa après qu'il est bu le jus dans le verre**

**P : ivre mort ! ivre mort ! c'est la formule qu'emploi les humains Rusty ! ivre mort !**

C'est tout à fait sa Pepito !

Ils s'approchèrent de l'étagèrent derrière le comptoir ou était posé le téléphone, Holmes monta sur le dos de Rusty pour atteindre l'étagère, Pepito y vola

**P : aller petit chat ! je ne peux pas te soulever !**

C'est bon j'y suis ! toi tu garde le combiner bien prés de toi, tu dois parler dans les trou quand j'aurai fini d'actionner la combinaison de chiffre ok ?

**P : à ton signal ! je dit quoi ?**

Un prisonnier c'est évader de leur prison son prénom est Franck il est grand et blond il se dirige au Cosmopolitan il est très dangereux ! signer Sherlock Holmes

**P : c'est ton nom d'humain ?**

Ils vont débarquer illico ne t'en fait pas !

Holmes fit la combinaison en tournant le cadran plusieurs fois, c'était très compliquer avec des pattes à la place des mains, mais il réussi à composer le numéro du Yard, Pepito pris une vois presque humaine, disons que sa ressemblait à celle d'une vieille dame, il laissa son message et redescendit de son perchoir pour se remettre sur le chien

**P : ils ont dit on arrive tout de suite ! sa te va ?**

Parfait ! j'ai plus qu'a y retourner, merci beaucoup Pepito ! et merci aussi à toi Rusty !

**R : c'est bête j'aurai eu envis de le croquer un peu ce crétin !**

Ne t'inquiète pas Rusty, une fois redevenu humain, je vais régler mes petite affaire avec ce connard, et je viendrai te chercher ! tu aura tout le loisirs de sauter dessus !

**R : ha ya pas à dire té vraiment un pote toi ! aller va y ! je raccompagne le volatil chez lui**

**P : je ne suis pas un volatil mon cher canidé ! je suis un perroquet du Gabon ! **

**R : le Gabon ? C'est une marque d'os pour chien ?**

**P : mais non ! **

Holmes souris et repartis dans l'autre sens en direction du Cosmopolitan, pourvu qu'ils se dépêchent, il tourna dans une rue et failli être renverser par plusieurs cab du Yard lancer à toute allure, il eu juste le temps d'entendre les chevaux râler

**C : ne reste pas la boule de poile ! Urgence !**

Hé bien ! pour une fois ils sont à l'heure ! il rejoignit le Cosmopolitan et gratta à la fenêtre, Irène vint lui ouvrir, Holmes rentra au moment même ou la porte de la chambre s'ouvrait sur Franck, il n'eu même pas le temps de faire un mouvement qu'une marrée humaine de policier se jeta sur lui, et le menotta, madame Hudson en renversa son thé, et un des policiers enleva son chapeau pour s'excuser

**MH : et bien ! Ils se sont inscrit à un concours d'efficacité ou quoi ?**

**I : je dois vous dire ma chère madame Hudson que je n'en sais rien du tout ! **

Dit elle en tenant le chaton dans ses bras qui ronronnait de plaisirs contre elle, madame Hudson lui lança un regard en biais, et lui souris

Oui madame Hudson même en chaton je sais encore prévenir la police ! Balèze non ?


	9. Chapter 9 un drôle d'après midi

_**Chapitre 9 un drôle d'après midi**_

**MH : bien je vais retourner à Baker Street, au cas où ils décideraient de revenir aujourd'hui !**

**I : oui, vous me préviendrai ?**

**MH : naturellement ! Vous viendrais quand vous voudrez ! Au revoir !**

**I : au revoir madame Hudson !**

Salut mémé !

**I : tu as entendus sa chaton ? Ils vont bientôt revenir **

Oui enfin ce n'est pas qui tu crois en fait !

**I : et toi tu vas beaucoup me manquer tu sais ! je ferai bien d'acheter un chaton moi aussi ! **

Moi ! Moi ! Achète-moi ! je ne demande que sa !

**I : J'ai hâte qu'il rentre il me manque aussi !**

Tu ne m'en voudras pas ? je suis la !

Les jours passèrent sans encombre, Franck ne réapparu pas, bonne nouvelle, le Yard avait envie appris qu'il fallait mettre des verrou au porte des prisons, Holmes se sentait vraiment bien, la vie de chaton n'était pas si mal en faite, entre câlins, sieste prés d'elle dans le lit, il avait une place de choix, et puis elle le laissait sortir aussi, il faisait un petit tour vers le chenil, il avait même appris un petit jeux, avec Rusty, il attirait les chat des poubelles près de la palissade, les laisser grimper et Rusty se charger de faire hurler et feuler tout ce beau monde avec ses aboiements, oui il se marrer comme un petit fou !

le Cosmopolitan ne comporter pas de salle de bain dans la chambre, néanmoins, il y avait une grande salle de douche à l'étage, Irène prenait ses affaires et attendis que Holmes rentre pour le ranger dans son vanity, les femmes de ménage ne devait pas le trouver pendant qu'elle était partis, il se demandait bien ou il allait, c'est quand il sentis une forte odeur de savons et d'eau chaude qu'il compris, les douches ! sa pouvait être marrant aussi pensa t'il, elle pris une cabine posa le vanity sur une étagère, Holmes sortis la tête, et le reste du corps et tenta de descendre de l'étagère

**I : attention c'est mouillé par terre ! **

Pas de problème je ne crains pas l'eau !

Il sauta par terre, elle se déshabilla, et passa sous le jet d'eau qu'elle avait actionné, Holmes s'avança lui aussi sous la douche pendant qu'elle se savonnait, la toilette de chat, il n'aimer pas trop, il avait avalé la moitié de ses poils la dernière fois, s'il pouvait au moins passer sous l'eau histoire de se dépoussiérer un peu, il passa vite fait le dos, le bout des pattes, le bout de la queue et aller repartir vers le vanity sur l'étagère quand elle réussi à le choper dans ses bras, il eu tellement peur qu'il en sortis les griffes

**I : minet je ne vais pas te manger ! Rentre les griffes** **!**

Désolé tu m'as foutu une de c'est frousse !

Elle le passa sous l'eau et le savonna

Ha non ! C'est bon je me suis déjà lavé ! Irène ! Me mouille pas plus que je le suis déjà ! rhaaa je suis à tordre la !

**I : arrête de grogner ! je vais te mettre du savon !**

C'est pas possible ! on ta jamais dit que les chat aimer pas l'eau Irène ?

Elle le frotta de la tête au pied, il grogna et Irène rigola, son poil faisait des épis extraordinaire avec le savons et il était mouillé à tordre

**I : c'est sur que comme sa tu es moins beau chaton !**

Grrrr ! Arrête de me frotter c'est bon ! je suis propre ! Aller lâche moi !

**I : arrête de te débattre il faut te rincer !**

Je hais la douche !

Une fois rinçé, elle l'enroula dans une petit serviette et se sécha avec une grande, Holmes tremblait de la tête au pied

**I : pauvre minet ! je me sèche, je m'habille et je m'occupe de ton cas !**

Sa fait beaucoup de chose avant de s'occuper de mon cas ! Mais que ce passe t'il ici ? C'est la Sibérie ! il fait un froid de canard ! ya un crétin qui a ouvert une fenêtre ou quoi ? Irène je vais mourir congeler !

Irène fini de s'habiller et sécha le pauvre chaton tout tremblant, malgré la serviette et le fait qu'elle frotta bien, il rester un peu mouillé et ses poil faisait des épis

**I : voila tu es tout propre !**

Merveilleux ! Comment je vais rattraper ça ? Non mais ta vu la tronche de mon poil ? On dirait que j'ai pris la foudre !

Elle le rangea dans le vanity et sortis de sa cabine, elle croisa une femme de ménage qui essuyer les carreaux,

**M : madame !**

**I : oui ?**

**M : il y a quelque chose qui dépasse de votre vanity!**

La queue du chat était mal rentrée, et la femme de ménage commençait à s'approcher

**I : non c'est rien ! **

**M : sa bouge !**

**I : c'est une peluche rien de plus !**

On appela la femme de ménage et elle repartit dans une autre direction, Irène souffla de soulagement et rouvris son vanity

**I : toi tu range la queue, les oreilles et les moustaches et tu ne fait pas de bruit ok ?**

Ce n'est pas de ma faute si j'ai un truc encombrant à l'arrière !

Elle rentra dans la chambre et laissa sortir le chat qui se précipita vers la cheminer

Chaud vite ! Super chaud ! Voila, rien de mieux qu'un bon feu de cheminer pour sécher

Il s'étala de tout son long sur le coté pour bien prendre la chaleur de la cheminer

Haaaa la vie est belle !

**I : tu es vraiment le plus heureux du monde toi en ce moment ! J'aimerai bien être un chat moi !**

Tu l'as dit Irène ! C'est le pied total !

Irène s'assit près de la cheminer elle aussi et caressa le chat qui ronronna, elle regarda les flammes pendant un moment

**I : tu sais il faudra certainement changer encore d'hôtel, Scotland Yard va finir par relâcher Franck, à moins qu'il ne trouve un motif valable pour le garder, il leur aura tout raconté**

Ne t'inquiète pas Irène, quand Lestrade reçoit un mot de moi, tu peux être sur que ton Franck sera au frais pour un bon moment, quoi qu'il dise ! et puis j'en ai pas fini avec lui, Watson reviendra bientôt avec l'antidote, et on aura une petite discussion entre moi et Franck !

**I : heureusement que je t'avais pour me servir de chien de garde ! je suis sur que tu était un chien dans une autre vie !**

Perdu ! un être humain ! qui ne supporte pas qu'on te touche et qu'on te fasse du mal ! il a eu de la chance que je sois un chaton, je suis sur que si j'avais été un chat adulte je l'aurai transformer en dentelle !

On frappa à la porte

**I : tu ne bouge pas et tu te fait tout petit !**

Ok, je ne suis pas prés de bouger la ! je peux aussi bien faire descente de lit ! c'est parfait !

Elle alla ouvrir la porte et 2 jeunes femmes lui sautèrent au cou

**I : Adélaïde et Sophie !**

**A : sa fait longtemps qu'on ne te voie plus !**

**S : alors on s'est dit si on allait rendre visite à notre bonne vieille copine ! Comment sa se fait qu'on te voie plus depuis 1 mois ?**

**I : je bosse les filles !**

**A : tu bosse trop ma chérie !**

**I : comment vous avez trouvé ou je suis ?**

**S : c'est facile, tu habite tous les hôtels ! **

**A : tu n'était plus au grand hôtel on a demander, logiquement le seul qui restait dans le coin était celui-ci !**

**S : et bingo nous voila !**

Oua 2 blondes qui résonne ! C'est du grand art !

Sophie remarqua le petit chat et se précipita sur lui

**S : il est trooopp migooonn ! ou tu l'as trouver ?**

**I : je le garde pour quelqu'un ! il n'est pas à moi !**

**A : qu'il est mignon ce bébé chat !**

Au secours ! lachez moi ! je ne suis pas une poupée !

**I : lachez le les filles ! Vous le terroriser ! il se débat !**

Les filles lâchèrent le chat qui partit sous le lit

**S : il est trop chou ! Bon ma chérie on a ramené le thé ! et Adélaïde les gâteaux ! **

**I : pourquoi il y a un événement à souhaiter ?**

**S : oui ! Aujourd'hui sa fait 1 ans que Adélaïde est marié !**

**I : ha oui, 1 ans sa se fête !**

**A : oui, ce soir avec mon mari on a prévu un petit diner en amoureux en tête à tête ! **

Ce n'est pas vrai ! je vais avoir une après midi entière de cancan avec les chère copine qui veulent pas lâcher le morceau ! Bon j'ai intérêt à rester sous le lit moi !

**A : et toi Irène ? Pas de fiancé en vue ?**

**I : Adélaïde !**

**S : ha laisse la ! tu sais bien qu'on ne lui passe jamais la laisse !**

**I : bien vu !**

**A : oui mais tout de même ! Avec tous les hommes que tu croise tu n'en as pas repéré un seul ?**

**I : pas un seul !**

**A : jamais jamais ?**

**I : laisse tomber, je ne choisirais pas un homme pour simplement le plaisirs du mariage !**

**S : laisse tomber ma chérie, il lui faudrait un homme aussi insupportable qu'elle !**

**A : ha oui, quelqu'un qui te ressemble !**

**I : les filles ! Arrêter de penser que j'ai besoin a tout prix d'un homme !**

**S : sa se voit !**

**A : tu n'as repérer personne à Scotland Yard ? **

**I : a part les menotte et la prison c'est tout ce qu'ils peuvent m'offrir la bas !**

**S : oui c'est vrai ! mais enfin si tu faisait quelque chose de légal aussi !**

**A : oui tiens pour changer ! Deviens la femme de quelqu'un !**

**I : sa suffit les filles ! à chaque fois que vous venez c'est pour me faire le même discours ! si j'ai pas envie sa sera comme sa et puis c'est tout !**

**S : on essaye parce qu'on a espoir qu'un jour ! **

**A : on soit invité à ton mariage !**

**I : oubliez sa les filles ! je tiens à ma liberté !**

**S : ha oui sayé ! j'ai trouver ! **

**I : Sophie !**

**A : qui ça ?**

**S : elle sait très bien de qui je parle !**

**I : non je ne vois vraiment pas !**

**S : fait pas l'innocente ! en plus tu pense à lui sa se voit ! tu viens de rougir vitesse grand V**

**A : mais de qui vous parler ?**

**S : d'un homme qui fait craquer notre copine depuis plus de 2 ans ! et qui a un sacré caractère de chien à ce qu'on dit ! il fait criser l'inspecteur Lestrade !**

**A : je ne vois pas !**

**I : super ! Moi non plus aller on parle d'autre chose !**

**S : hoo aller Irène ! pour une fois qu'un homme te fait craquer ! bon sang !**

**I : j'ai dit non ! **

**S : tu resteras toute seule toute ta vie ma pauvre fille !**

**I : je sais c'est triste hein ? Aller qui veut ouvrir la boite de gâteaux ?**

**S : je m'y colle ! **

**A : comment il s'appel ?**

**I : il s'appel personne !**

**S : il s'appel Sherlock Holmes !**

**I: Sophie! **

**A: ha oui! Le grand détective! Il est plutôt mignon !**

**I : je te rappel que tu es marié !**

**S : en faite elle te rappel qu'elle est jalouse !**

**I : n'importe quoi !**

**S : la couleur rouge pivoine ce n'est pas ta couleur de peau habituel ma chérie !**

**I : et si j'ai pas envie d'en parler ?**

**S : la c'est comme si tu avouer !**

**A : et si on accrocher le ruban de la boite autour du cou du chat !**

**I : bonne idée !**

**S : merci Adélaïde de t'intéresser un petit peu à la conversation !**

**A : elle ne veut pas en parler ! on va pas la torturer !**

**I : aller viens le chat ! **

Bon je sors uniquement pour te sortir de se pétrin !

**S : tu utilise le chat juste pour éviter la conversation**

**I : oui ba au moins lui ne pose pas une question à la minute sur ma vie privé !**

Holmes sortis de sous le lit et Irène le pris dans ses bras

T'inquiète pas Irène, j'ai eu la même chose avec Watson et Lestrade ! Juste un mauvais moment à passer !

**I : passe-moi le ruban Adélaïde !**

**A : le voila ! il va être chou avec sa !**

Serre pas trop fort ! c'est juste pour que la conversation tourne autour de moi chaton !

**S : il faut en parler !**

Raté ! elle est têtue hein ?

**I : à quoi sa sert ?**

**A : laisse tomber Sophie ! elle a déjà une vie bien compliquer c'est pas pour aller l'embêter avec des sujet qui font mal comme sa ! **

**I : merci Adélaïde !**

Irène laissa les 2 copines parlementer et mis le chaton sur ses genoux, Holmes s'assit bien droit sans bouger le temps qu'elle lui noue le ruban bleue autour du cou

Bon dépêche toi Irène ! Que j'ai l'air aussi ridicule que Pompon ! manque plus que la clochette et je fait rire tous le quartier avec sa ! je comprend pourquoi il sors jamais ce chat !

**I : voila ! tu es mignon comme sa !**

**A : on dirait un cadeau de noël ! il est trop chou !**

**S : ho c'est vrai qu'il est mignon ! à qui il est ?**

**I : à Madame Hudson !**

**S : madame Hudson ! tiens donc ! la logeuse de notre cher détective !**

**I : sa suffit Sophie, elle est une semaine chez sa sœur et ses locataires sont sur une affaire donc je garde le chaton ! **

**A : pourquoi elle ne la pas emmener chez sa sœur ?**

**I : sa sœur à un chat aussi, elle a tenté mais ils se sont battus ! Donc pour la survie de cette adorable bête ! je fait la baby Sitter !**

**A : la chaton Sitter tu veux dire ! j'aimerai bien avoir un petit chat !**

**I : tu n'as qu'a demander la permission a ton mari !**

**A : il ne dira pas non ! mais c'est un amateur de chasse !**

**I : tu crois qu'il va le tirer au fusil et le manger ?**

Si c'est un chasseur il a une meute de chien Irène !

**A : on a une meute de 13 chiens ! imagine le pauvre chat !**

**I : en effet !**

Sa entretien de se faire courser je peux te le dire !

**S : tu peux acheter un persan ! sa ne sors pas, c'est un chat de salon !**

Encore un pompon en puissance je le sens !

**A : oui j'y avais pensé mais ce chat à un nez écraser c'est assez bizarre ! **

**I : il y a d'autre sorte de chat au poil long ! **

Les filles continuèrent de discuter ainsi toute l'après midi, Holmes n'en pouvait plus de son nœud il tenta de l'enlever sous les fou rire des filles parce qu'il n'arriver pas à atteindre le nœud, il ne cesser de faire des galipettes et de passer les pattes dedans mais il était bien fixé !

**I : il faudrait lui enlever !**

**A : ha non ! il est trop marrant comme sa !**

**S : pauvre bête !**

Irène attrapa le chaton et lui enleva le nœud, puis lui donna le ruban pour jouer, le chat s'enroula dedans et commença une bataille farouche avec le ruban bleue !

**I : c'est vraiment trop mignon ! je pense que quand madame Hudson va le reprendre j'en achèterai un !**

**S : les hôtels n'accepte pas les animaux !**

**I : chut ! ils ne l'ont pas encore vue !**

Les filles finirent par prendre congé d'Irène qui les raccompagna jusqu'à l'entré de l'hotel

**S : et sinon il y a un bal de prévue au Garden palace ! tu veux venir ?**

**I : non pas trop envie !**

**A : aller ! tu bosse trop Irène ! sa te permettra de revoir des amies !**

**S : et de faire un peu la fête !**

**I : j'ai pas de cavalier !**

**A : on s'en fiche ! tu crois que nos maris vont nous faire danser !**

**S : serons plus occuper à vider le bar qu'autre chose !**

**I : les joies du mariage ?**

**S : ha tait toi ! tu es tellement belle qu'il y aura certainement un beau gentleman qui t'invitera à danser !**

**I : super avec un beau compte en banque à vider !**

**A : on a dit stop le boulot !**

**I : bon d'accord j'irai ! pour revoir du monde et discuter chiffons comme d'habitude !**

**S : super ! et regarde la bas ! on dirait l'ami de ton cher détective ! on dirait qu'il te cherche !**

**I : c'est vrai ça !**

Watson était dans le hall d'entrée de l'hôtel et chercher Irène des yeux à travers le monde, Mycroft le suivait aussi bizarre ! pensa t'elle, elle commença à angoisser ! Lui était t'il arriver quelque chose ? Les 2 copines d'Irène s'en allèrent et Watson trouva Irène

**W : ha Irène nous vous cherchions !**

**I : pourquoi ?**

**W : ou est le chat ?**

**I : le chat ? **

**M : nous n'avons pas le temps ! Nous vous expliquerons plus tard !**

**I : il est resté dans ma chambre suivez moi ! et Holmes ?**

**M : madame Hudson ne lui a pas dit ?**

**W : non elle lui as donné comme ça !**

Ils arrivèrent à la chambre et Irène se mis devant la porte !

**I : bien fini de jouer ! Explication ! **

**W : heu je ne crois pas que ça va vous plaire Irène !**

**I : je me fiche de si sa me plaira ou pas je veux la vérité !**

**M : il y a une semaine, mon frère à tester un grimoire qui la transformer en chat ! sa vous suffit ?**

**I : vous vous moquez de moi ?**

**W : non Irène ! je suis partis rejoindre son frère pour tenter de décrypter le manuscrit qui pourrai lui donner l'antidote ! ne lui en veuillez surtout pas Irène ! il ne peux même pas communiquer !**

**I : c'est quoi l'antidote ?**

**M : un flacon de gaz ! qui lui rendra forme humaine !**

**I : ce chat est Sherlock en fait ?**

**W : oui ! **

**I : bien !**

Dit elle assez en colère, elle ouvrit la porte et laissa entrer

**I : aller y !**

Holmes qui dormait sur le lit, vit entrer son frère et Watson, quelque chose n'allait pas, il devait être rentré chez lui avant de pouvoir avoir l'antidote sinon Irène saurai tous !

**M : je suis désolé cher frère je sais que tu aurais voulu rentrer avant mais on n'a pas le choix ! le gaz risque de s'échapper avant !**

Mycroft ouvrit la bouteille sur le chat, une fumée envahi la pièce, Irène ouvrit la fenêtre et Holmes repris forme humaine, douloureusement, comme la transformation, il se retrouva assis sur le lit avec les même vêtements qu'il avait quand il s'est transformer, il croisa le regard noir d'Irène, elle lui en voulait c'était sur ! la il était mal !

**I : aller ! dehors tout le monde !**

**H : Irène !**

**I : surtout toi ! dehors ! avant que je mette vraiment en pétard !**

**W : venez Holmes ! **

**H : attend ! Irène ! je ne pouvait pas communiquer !**

**I : j'ai dit DEHORS !**

Watson mis une main sur l'épaule et l'emmena vers la sortie, Mycroft resta un peu

**I : sa équivaut aussi pour vous monsieur Holmes !**

**M : pardonnez-lui ! **

**I : et pourquoi ?**

**M : imaginez que sa vous soit arrivé ! il ne la pas fait exprès ! je sais pourquoi vous êtes en colère !**

**I : qu'en savez vous ?**

**M : vous l'avez choyé pendant une semaine comme un bébé chat, vous lui avait raconté tous vos petits secrets ! En faite c'est comme si il avait violé votre jardin secret ! Vous aimer mon frère je le sais ! il vous aime aussi ! Tellement ! Réfléchissez ! il a appris à vous connaitre pendant une semaine !**

**I : sortez ! s'il vous plait !**

**M : je vous laisse ! mais soyez sur que lui il ne vous laissera pas ! il va vous harceler jusqu'à ce que vous ouvrez cette porte !**

**I : je sais ! mais j'ai besoin…d'être seule !**

**M : à votre aise ! Au revoir mademoiselle !**

**I : au revoir monsieur Holmes et….merci de l'avoir ramener à sa vie d'humain !**

Elle referma la porte et s'adossa contre, un vide immense et une colère sans nom ni raison l'envahi, elle se laissa glisser contre la porte et pleura.


	10. Chapter 10 excuses

_**Chapitre 10 excuses**_

Une fois rentré Watson passa Holmes dans son cabinet pour un check up complet

**H : Watson !**

**W : je tiens à vérifier !**

Holmes enleva le thermomètre de sa bouche

**H : je vais bien ! je ne miaule plus ! je ne crache pas de boule de poil et je ne mange pas de souris ! Tout est ok Watson ! Maintenant si sa vous dérange pas j'ai à faire !**

Dit il en sautant de la table, Mycroft lui barra le passage

**M : non petit frère ! pas maintenant !**

**H : Mycroft ! je dois lui expliquer !**

**M : laisse la ! ce n'est pas ta faute ! elle le sait ! laisse la un peu seule veut tu ?**

**H : mais je ne peux pas la laisser toute seule !**

**W : elle s'en sortira très bien sans vous croyez moi !**

**H : qu'est ce que vous en savez Watson ?**

**M bon sa suffit vous 2 ! Sherlock tu attendras demain ! Watson ne parlez pas de ce que vous ne connaissez pas !**

**W : mais voyons !**

**M : il a partagé un degré d'intimité avec elle que personne d'autre n'aura ! Donc il sait ce qu'il dit !**

**H : je ne peux pas attendre demain !**

**MH : ho que si !**

**W : madame Hudson !**

**MH : c'est à moi d'aller la voir ! C'est ma faute ! J'aurai du l'avertir que c'était vous ! elle a du vous raconter tellement de chose et maintenant elle s'en veut alors elle jette sa colère sur vous ! **

**H : non, madame Hudson ne soyez pas désolé ! je vous en remercie même ! j'ai vécu une semaine formidable avec elle, si elle avait su que c'était moi elle se serai méfier ! **

**MH : restez ici monsieur Holmes je vais lui parler ! vous pourrez la voir après sa sera mieux je pense !**

**M : oui sa sera mieux Sherlock ! et laisse ton ami t'ausculter ! **

**H : elle va être toute seule ce soir !**

**W : bon aller sur la table et on ne bouge plus !**

**M : cette expérience était en faite une très bonne idée à ce que voie ! **

**H : de quoi tu parle ?**

**W : vous êtes amoureux ! **

**H : pas du tout ! **

**M : ne ment pas Sherlock ! c'est le plus mauvais mensonge de toute ta vie la ! **

**W : il n'a pas tort vous êtes plus doué que sa habituellement !**

Holmes soupira et Watson lui tandis un thermomètre, il lui arracha des mains et le mis dans sa bouche en grognant

**MH : bien, je vais y aller !**

**M : bonne chance madame Hudson !**

**MH : merci monsieur Holmes**

Madame Hudson se prépara et sortis dans la rue

De son côté, Irène sécha ses larmes, si elle avait su ! Elle était en colère ! Contre elle et sa stupide solitude qui l'a amené à confier ses états d'âme à un chat ! Et surtout contre lui qui en a profiter pour l'écouter, pour la regarder ce laver et dormir avec elle ! Oui c'était pour sa qu'elle était en colère, mais bon sang, pourquoi elle voulait tant qu'il revienne ? Après ce qu'il avait fait, elle devrait avoir envie de lui crever les yeux ! Et puis elle se remémora tous les moments ou Franck avait tenté de lui faire du mal, Holmes lui avait sauté au visage plusieurs fois, il s'était même pris un sacré coup de pied !

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, elle resta silencieuse, la personne retapa doucement

**I : va-t'en ! Laisse-moi tranquille !**

**MH : c'est madame Hudson ! je peux vous parler ?**

**I : laissez moi seule je vous en pris !**

**MH : je suis au regret de vous dire que je suis têtue ! Surement votre cher détective qui déteint sur moi !**

Irène se leva et ouvrit le verrou de la porte, madame Hudson ouvrit la porte et Irène alla s'assoir sur son lit, madame Hudson la suivis

**MH : et voila comment un petit chat peut vous mettre dans cet état !**

**I : ne vous moquez pas de moi !**

**MH : jamais ! C'est ma faute vous savez ! J'en ai fait exprès de ne pas vous le dire ! **

**I : comment ?**

**MH : quand il s'est transformer nous ne savions pas quoi faire, et j'avais ma sœur pour le garder, je savais que sa n'allait pas bien ce passer avec le chat de ma sœur, je voyais déjà monsieur Holmes passer une semaine ou plus enfermer dans une pièce à cause de cet affreux chat et j'ai pensé à vous !**

**I : pourquoi ?**

**MH : vous savez le Dr Watson marque dans ces écrits que monsieur Holmes est un homme froid, cynique et complètement étranger à tout sentiments amoureux ! Que sa peut faire décliner ses faculté mental ! La bonne excuse ! C'est totalement faux ! Et il le sait bien ! J'ai voulu….qu'il est l'occasion de se rendre compte à quel point il tenait à vous ! On a du le retenir de ne pas vous harceler ce soir ! **

**I : il en a profité !**

**MH : de quoi aurai t'il pu profiter ?**

**I : de tout ! Il a dormis avec moi ! Il m'a suivi partout ! Même sous la douche !**

**MH : et c'est sa qui vous met dans cet état ! Vous pensez qu'il en a fait exprès ? et après ? **

**I : vous ne comprenez pas ?**

**MH : vous non plus ! Vous êtes en colère contre vous-même ! Vous ne devriez pas vous savez !**

**I : vraiment ? J'ai montré mes faiblesse à celui qui justement en cherche ne serai ce qu'une pour me livrer à la police ! sa fait longtemps qu'il cherche à me cerner pour mieux me mettre en cage !**

**MH : alors la je ne vous reconnais plus ! Vous savez très bien qu'il est amoureux de vous ! Que jamais il ne fera une chose pareille ! Qu'il joue avec les nerfs de Lestrade ! il a eu l'opportunité de vous approcher c'est tout ! D'être vraiment amoureux de vous ! De s'attacher à vous ! il vous suivez partout ! il vous voyez tous les jours, vous ne lui cachiez rien ! Vous étiez vous tout simplement ! **

Irène ne répondit pas et baissa la tête, elle chercher des excuses pour ce sortir de ce fameux pétrin dans lequel elle était maintenant !

**MH : vous avez peur en faite ! Vous êtes comme lui ! Vous vous voilez la face ! Vous préféré dire à tous le monde que les sentiments ce n'est pas fait pour vous ! lui il dit que c'est à cause de ses faculté mental et vous votre manque de liberté ! je trouve que votre liberté elle a un gout très amère pour ce qu'elle vous apporte ! la solitude ! le besoin de s'attacher ! Même à un petit chat ! Combien de temps vous aller jouer ce jeu ? **

**I : laissez-moi !**

**MH : bien je vous laisse ! Mais à partir de ce moment la je lâche l'animal ! je n'ai plus aucune raison de le retenir plus à Baker Street ! Pardonnez-lui de vous avoir aimé pendant une semaine! et mettez** **vous à sa place ! Inversé les rôles ! je suis sur que vous auriez était contente de partager son lit et sa douche si vous aviez eu l'opportunité d'être infiltré incognito dans son espace personnel !**

Madame Hudson laissa Irène et sortis en fermant la porte, Irène se retrouva dans le noir de sa chambre, elle s'allongea sur son lit et laissa les larmes couler, elle avait raison madame Hudson, elle était amoureuse, mais ne le voulait pas, parce que sa lui faisait peur, d'être aussi accro à un homme alors qu'elle avait prouver à tout le monde qu'elle était capable de vivre seule et libre de tout engagement, elle regarda le plafond, si elle avait était à sa place, transformer en chat, elle lui avait dit plusieurs fois sa ! Oui c'est sur elle aurait fait pareil ! et il aurai réagis comme elle ! Comme elle, il se serait senti trahi.

Madame Hudson rentra, Holmes était déjà sortis elle le croisa sur le trottoir, Watson et Mycroft n'avait pas pu le retenir, il s'était changer et avait faussé compagnie à son frère et à Watson, cette expérience en tant que petit chat l'avait électrisé, lui avait ouvert les yeux, c'était elle qu'il voulait, il ne voulait plus se cacher, plus jamais la voir qu'une fois tout les mois et encore quand elle venait le narguer, il la voulait tous les jours de sa vie ! Sauf que comment se faire pardonner l'irréparable ? Une intrusion dans son intimité ! Dans son jardin secret !

Il arriva devant la porte et frappa doucement, elle savait que c'était lui, il avait fait vite, madame Hudson était à peine sortis !

**H : Irène ? S'il te plait ouvre-moi ! je suis désolé ! je ne pouvait pas communiquer, sinon je te l'aurai dit ! Irène ? tu es la ?**

Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, lui ouvrir ou le laisser parler à travers la porte ? Elle n'avait pas le courage de l'affronter en face, elle avait trop peur, d'être jugé, de savoir ce qu'il avait pensé d'elle, elle entendit des cliquetis dans la serrure

**H : si tu ne m'ouvre pas, moi je force ta serrure ! aller Irène ! ouvre moi ! **

Tant pis, de toute façon il allait réussir à l'ouvrir cette serrure, elle se coucha sur le côté de son lit, et attendit, ho et puis non, elle était en pétard elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais, il fallait que sa sorte, elle se leva et ouvrit la porte et le saisis par le col de sa chemise

**I : pourquoi ta jouer avec ce stupide bouquin ? sa aurai pu te tuer ! Espèce d'imbécile ! et tu retrouve transformer en chat ! **

Les larmes coulait sur ses joues, elle ne savait même plus pourquoi elle l'engueuler, il la pris dans ses bras et la serra fort contre lui

**H : je suis désolé !**

**I : ce n'est pas pour sa que je te pardonne !**

**H : même à un petit chat innocent ?**

**I : tu m'as suivie sous la douche…**

**H : tu es tellement magnifique !**

**I : sa c'est pas vrai ! je ne suis qu'une femme il y en a d'autre qui sont plus belle que moi et qui valent certainement mieux qu'une simple arnaqueuse !**

**H : alors la je ne suis pas d'accord ! tu es la plus belle femme que j'ai jamais vu ! **

**I : mes 2 amies par exemple elles sont plus belles que moi, et elle ont trouvé des hommes charmant qui les mérite bien**

**H : tu es plus belle qu'elle et leur mari Ba je les connais pas mais moi je suis pas un prince charmant et pourtant, je pourrai crier à tout le quartier que c'est toi la plus belle, la plus rusé, la plus intelligente, c'est pas parce qu'elles sont marié qu'elles sont mieux que toi !**

**I : tu as dormi avec moi !**

**H : j'ai jamais aussi bien dormi de toute ma vie !**

**I : tu en a fait exprès ! **

**H : comment je pouvais te le dire ? **

**I : ok ! et Franck ?**

**H : t'inquiète pas pour lui, j'ai 2 ou 3 coup de poing à lui dire ! Une purée à faire de lui !**

Irène souris, comment lui en vouloir ? Après tous si il n'avait pas été la, sa aurai été pire

**I : tu l'as attaqué !**

**H : tu m'en veux pour ça ?**

**I : non ! tu était jaloux !**

**H : oui j'étais jaloux ! Affreusement jaloux, si j'avais été un pitbull je l'aurai massacré net ! il t'aurai manquer ?**

**I : pas du tout !**

**H : parfait !**

**I : ne le tue pas quand même ! **

**H : Lestrade n'y verra que du feu ! **

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, il posa sa main sur son visage, elle le regarda, il lui avait manqué, sa faisait longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu, elle ne l'avait jamais approché d'aussi près, ils étaient à quelque centimètre l'un de l'autre

**I : personne ne m'a jamais aimé, je ne sais même pas si sa existe vraiment !**

**H : si je te jure que oui, moi je t'aime, et je te jure que le Francky je vais en faire de la charpie ! je vais le transformer en jeux de construction pour enfant !**

Irène souris, sa lui faisait bizarre de savoir qu'on pouvait tenir à elle, elle pensait que jamais personne ne voudrai d'une femme aussi émancipé qu'elle déjà qu'elle ne supporter pas tous ces porcs qui la touchait, elle se dégouter elle-même pour son travail, elle se détesté et envier ses amies mieux lotis qu'elle, avec lui c'était différent, il la tenait dans ses bras et elle ne ressentait aucun dégout elle était juste bien

**I : la prochaine fois que sa arrive tu cherche un moyen pour me le dire ! sinon je te coupe les moustache c'est clair ?**

**H : bien madame ! dis moi ! ya pas un bal de prévue au Garden palace ce soir ?**

**I : tu avais des oreilles ultra son ?**

**H : non, une vision amélioré ! ta copine avait le programme dans son sac !**

**I : et tu as déduit qu'elle allait me le proposer !**

**H : elles avaient l'air de vouloir te changer les idées !**

**I : de toute façon il a déjà commencé je suis sure !**

Holmes regarda sa montre

**H : non il commence dans 35 minutes ! on a encore le temps !**

**I : tu veux vraiment m'y emmener ?**

**H : et pourquoi pas ? j'ai hâte de fermer le claper de tes copines !**

**I : il faudrait que je passe à l'animalerie pour voir s'il n'y a pas un tout petit chat mignon comme tout pour m'accompagner dans mon sac à main !**

**H : miaou ! ok je rentre plus dans ton sac à main maintenant !**

**I : ni dans mon vanity c'est sur ! Plus de douche !**

**H : ha non ! J'aimais bien la douche !**

Irène ouvrit sa penderie en rigolant et regarda ce qu'elle pouvait mettre

**I : derrière le paravent toi !**

**H : mais !**

**I : j'ai dit demi tour !**

**H : je t'ai vu pendant une semaine !**

**I : retourne-toi ! C'est psychologique !**

**H : ok !**

Il se mit derrière le paravent et elle retourna à sa penderie, il passa la tête et les bras par-dessus pour la regarder

**H : moi j'aimais bien la noire !**

**I : demi-tour !**

Elle savait que sa ne servait à rien, il la regarderai quand même, tant pis, elle s'habilla, elle mis une robe noir dos nu et heureusement qu'il se tenait au paravent sinon il en serai tomber par terre, elle était vraiment magnifique !

**I : je suis prête ! ta donné ta langue au chat ?**

**H : très subtil ! **

**I : n'est ce pas ?**

**H : bien alors c'est partis ! **

Ils sortirent et prirent un cab vers le Garden Palace,


	11. Chapter 11 le bal

**Chapitre 11 le bal **

Arriver au Garden Palace Irène tenta de retrouver ses amies peine perdu dans la foule de gens qui arriver en masse dans l'entrée, Holmes reconnaissait des gens qui lui adresser des signes de main mais il n'avait pas vraiment envie de répondre de peur d'être pris dans une conversation n'ayant aucune utilité et de mourir d'ennuie. Irène trouva ses amies et fit signe à Holmes qu'elle en avait pour 2 minutes, Holmes la laissa partir et s'occupa de l'homme qui prenait les billets à l'entrée

**S : Irène ! tu es venue finalement ! **

**A : ta une drôle de mine sa va bien ?**

**I : vraiment très bien ! j'ai jamais était aussi bien de toute ma vie !**

**S : oula toi il t'es arriver quelque chose raconte !**

**A : bon maintenant ta plus qu'a choisir un cavalier parmi tout cela !**

**S : Adélaide ! merci encore de t'intéresser à la conversation !**

**A : elle ne te le dira pas sa sers à rien !**

**I : non, ce soir pas de cavalier à choisir !**

**S : tu ne vas quand même pas rester assise toute la soirée Irène ?**

**I : non, j'ai déjà mon cavalier !**

**A : tu l'as choisis à l'entrée ?**

**I : non il est venu me chercher à l'hôtel !**

**S : c'est pas vrai ? c'est qui ? c'est qui ?**

**A : Sherlock Holmes !**

**I : c'est bien Adélaide !**

**S: comment tu le sait?**

**A : il est la bas ! c'est pas le genre de type à se pointer à un bal sans une bonne raison ! et je n'en vois qu'une**

**I : touché ! bon je vous laisse les filles ! à tout à l'heure !**

**S : la chance !**

**A : en fait c'est lui qu'on aurai du aller voir pour lui proposer le bal on aurai gagner notre temps !**

Holmes en avait fini avec l'homme de l'entrée très suspicieux pour vérifier les places et s'était diriger vers le bar le temps que Irène ai fini avec ses amies, la foule commencer à envahir la pièce et il sentait que tout le monde s'impatientait, sa allait bientôt commencer, il aimait bien observer les gens, ce qui était venue seul et qui repéré de belle danseuse, mais qui conserver leur alliance, les jeune fille surexciter de trouver un gentlemen pour la soirée, et les femme accompagner de leur mari qui faisait la tête, bref un bon exercice pour entretenir son cerveaux à l'observation et la déduction. Quand soudain il vit approcher une petite bande de jeune femme habillé très chic de la haute société qui l'avait reconnu, bon sang maudit soit Watson et ces écrits, je veux redevenir un chat la !

**M : monsieur Holmes ! vous ici ! ce n'est pas courant !**

**H : en effet !**

**M : vous venez pour une affaire ? vous n'êtes pas coutumier de ce genre de réception**

**H : sa ne regarde que moi mesdames !**

Elles se retournèrent pour regarder la salle et virent Irène qui avait fini de discuter avec ses amies

**M : ha oui je comprend, vous êtes la pour empecher cette petite garce de voler nos bijoux !**

**H : hum je ne crois pas non ! **

**M : comment ça ?**

**H : et bien voyez vous, je ne suis pas ici pour affaire, je viens pour profiter de la soirée avec la plus belle femme que j'ai jamais rencontré !**

**M : ho et qu'elle est la chanceuse qui peut se vanter d'un tel titre à vos yeux ?**

**H : ma chère Irène Adler, vous m'excuser je vais la rejoindre**

Dit il en laissant les femmes bouche bée d'indignation et d'horreur, oui il adorait sa finalement rabattre le caquet, il la retrouva à mi chemin vers le bar ou elle le chercher

**I : ha te voila ! j'ai cru que je t'avais perdu ! je ne sais pas ce qu'ils font mais sa aurai du commencer les gens commence à être irritable !**

**H : oui je viens d'en avoir la preuve avec le groupe de fille la bas !**

**I : ho que je les déteste celle la !**

**H : tu es prié de leur voler tout leurs bijoux et objet précieux avant la fin de la soirée !**

**I : ho et pourquoi ?**

**H : vengeance personnel !**

**I : je vois ! je vais pas m'en priver ! sa change que de dépouiller des hommes ! tu veux les cullote en trophée ?**

**H : non je te les laisse ! ha oui au faite mon porte feuille Irène !**

**I : 30 minutes ! je suis déçu ! tu es meilleur que sa habituellement **

Dit-elle en lui rendant son porte feuille

**H : désolé mais le monde a accaparé mon attention !**

**I : tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de déduire ?**

**H : avec au moins 200 personnes dans cette salle je fait 100 déductions a la minute ! sa devient fatiguant**

**I : alors concentre toi et arrête de déduire !**

**H : pas évident !**

**I : ok regarde moi !**

**H : c'est facile j'ai déjà tout déduit avec toi !**

**I : raison de plus ! regarde moi !**

Dit elle prenant son visage entre ses mains

**I : tu oublis les autres**

**H : jalousie ?**

**I : ainsi tu va te vider un peu l'esprit !**

**H : tu es plus apaisante qu'une ligne de coc**

**I : tait toi ou je te fait jeter tout tes stock !**

**H : sadique**

**I : taré !**

**H : cruelle !**

**I : et fier de l'être c'est tout ?**

**H : tu es magnifique !**

**I : chut !**

**H : tu es vraiment très belle ! **

**I : tait toi !**

Dit elle amusé par son regard avide et lui cachant la bouche de sa main, il la prit par les hanches et elle le lâcha

**I : ce n'est encore commencer !**

**H : au cas ou on aurai l'idée totalement saugrenue de me piquer ma magnifique danseuse**

**I : biens sur ! L'idée totalement saugrenue ?**

**H : pour qui veut garder la vie sauve !**

**I : tu vas sortir les griffes mon chaton ?**

**H : sa se pourrai bien !**

Leur visages se rapprochèrent quand ils furent interrompu par les copines d'Irène

**S : on est super désolé de vous interrompre dans un moment pareil, on passait par la…**

**A : en faite on est atteint d'une maladie incurable la curiosité**

**S : Adélaïde !**

**A : quoi ? Autant être franche il va le déduire !**

**H : exact !**

**A : tu vois ?**

**I : sa devrait pas commencer la ?**

**S : apparemment le régisseur a un petit souci d'ordre musical**

**H : ha c'est sa qui me poser problème dans cette salle !**

**I : ou est l'orchestre ?**

**A : en retard je crois bien !**

**H : cool les filles on va jouer à un jeu, la première qui arrive au buffet aura une surprise !**

**S : trop cool dépêche toi Adelaïde ! **

**Irène regarda Sherlock surprit**

**H : elles sont sympas mais moi j'avais commencé quelque chose !**

**I : tu es démoniaque !**

**H : et fier de l'être !**

Son nez caressa le sien et ils s'embrassèrent, tout doucement, puis petit à petit ils en venait à oublier les gens, Adélaïde et Sophie avait bien remarquer qu'elles s'était fait grugé et admirer la scène

**S : j'ai envie de siffler !**

**A : voyons Sophie ! sa ne se fait pas !**

**S : ho toi tu es pour la paix des ménages ! tu pose jamais de question et tu t'imice jamais dans la vie privé des gens !**

**A : et ils me le rendent bien ma chère commère ! Laisse les tranquille ! Allez viens j'ai vu des toasts au saumons la bas ! je les veut tous !**

**S : oui franchement ton seul défaut c'est la gourmandise !**

**A : dépêche toi je t'en garderai pas !**

**S : ok !**

L'orchestre fini par arriver sous les protestations de tous les inviter et les plates excuses du régisseur, chacun s'avança vers la piste de danse, certain tentèrent de ravir Irène à Sherlock au bout de la première danse mais peine perdus il leur sortait un regard noir glacial surplomber par le beau sourire d'Irène qui leur disait qu'elle était prise pour la soirée, cela suffit à en faire partir certain, d'autre s'accrocher à l'espoir qu'il finirait bien par la lâcher pour aller au bar, au bout de quelques danses, Holmes alla se rafraichir au boisson et Irène du refuser plusieurs danse avant qu'il ne revienne éclaircir les choses avec ces messieurs qui soudain partait à l'autre bout de la pièce quand il le voyait arriver

**H : je vais m'en emplâtrer un avant la fin je le sens !**

**I : j'en suis déjà à 7 colliers !**

**H : déjà ? mais sa fait à peine 2 minutes que je t'ai laissé !**

**I : je m'entraine souvent ! et je pouvait pas m'empêcher d'aller saluer ces dame ! si tu avait vu leur tête !**

**H : elle doivent être verte de jalousie j'imagine !**

**I : elle sont bleu marine ! c'est super drôle et Sophie en rajoute encore ! **

**H : je sens que le stock de mouchoir va passer un sale quart d'heure ce soir !**

**I : vengeance enfin ! dit Sherlock ?**

**H : hum ?**

**I : tu vas pas en prendre à danser ?**

**H : absolument pas ma jalouse !**

**I : je suis pas jalouse ! bon un petit peu ! **

**H : oui un tout petit peu mais vraiment grand comme ça en faite !**

Dit il e joignant le pouce et l'index

**I : dis moi ta prévue autre chose après le bal ?**

**H : je ne sais pas, je te laisse deviner !**

**I : mon petit chat ne rentre pas au bercail chez mamie Hudson ?**

**H : non mais mamie Hudson n'a pas encore résilier son abonnement chez chaton Sitter ! Officiellement il me reste encore demain !**

**I : ils vont tous se demander ou tu es passé !**

**H : ne t'inquiète pas, 2 cerveaux comme Watson et Mycroft saurons bien s'occuper la soirée à déduire ou je suis !**


	12. Chapter 12 des comptes à régler

**Chapitre 12 des comptes à régler **

Le bal se termina et après avoir pris congé de Sophie et Adélaïde, Holmes raccompagna Irène à l'hôtel sous les yeux vert de jalousies de toutes les femmes de la salle. Arriver à l'hôtel, ils marchèrent sur la pointe des pieds, le type de l'accueil ronflait sur son bureau

**H : parfait en voila un qui fera pas de formalité !**

**I : tu veux rentrer dans mon sac pour passer inaperçu ?**

**H : très drôle ! je veux entrer dans ton vanity par contre !**

**I : désolé les douches son fermé à minuit c'est bête hein ?**

**H : très !**

Ils entrèrent dans la chambre elle avait à peine fermé la porte, qu'elle se retrouva plaquer contre la porte, il l'embrassa partout, dans le cou et même plus bas, il n'avait pas pu résister encore quelque seconde, sa faisait tellement longtemps qu'il rêver de ça. Elle ferma les yeux et le laissa faire, elle n'avait pas peur de lui, elle lui faisait confiance, elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et se blotti contre lui, pendant qu'il l'embrasser doucement,

dans son cœur c'était la véritable explosion, elle profita pleinement de ses baisers, de ses câlins, elle oublia tout le reste, tout ces derniers jours, il la déposa doucement sur le lit en la suivant, et s'attela à la tache d'enlever sa robe, doucement, sans difficulté pour une robe dos nu, elle déboutonna sa chemise et lui retira, elle parcourus son torse de caresses, passant ses mains sur son dos, descendent vers ses abdos, il valait mille fois mieux que cet horrible Franck qui en plus de lui avoir fait du mal, ne lui arriver même pas à la cheville, il était très câlin, c'était tout nouveau pour elle autant de douceur, tous ses sens étaient en éveil,

ils finirent par ce retrouver nu tous les deux, il caressa ses hanches, embrassa ses seins et descendit jusqu'à sn nombril, elle soupira et l'attira entre ses jambes et l'embrassa, il la pénétra avec douceur et elle gémit se cambrant vers lui le faisant gémir lui aussi, ils s'embrassèrent leur dents s'entrechoquèrent, ils était avide l'un de l'autre, il la fit basculer de l'autre côté et elle se retrouva à califourchon sur lui, elle lui souris d'un air carnassier qu'il lui rendit, elle se mit doucement à se déhancher, il ferma les yeux, ses mains caressa ses muscles son abdomen, il ne résista pas longtemps et lâcha un gémissement, il se redressa et l'enlaça, l'embrassant partout, puis il la fit basculer sur le dos pour reprendre le dessus, elle le laissa faire s'abandonnant complètement à ses caresse et ses baisers,

il accéléra un peu les mouvement de son bassin, elle se sentis grimper les pallier du plaisirs, elle s'agrippa à lui jusqu'à lâcher un cri, il la rejoignis quelque seconde après. Ils restèrent un moment front contre front tentant de retrouver leur souffle, se dévorant des yeux. Il se blotti dans le creux de son cou et elle passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffants au passage, leurs cœur reprenait petit à petit un rythme normal, il se fit tout câlin continuant de l'embrasser un peu partout. Ils finirent par trouver le sommeil, s'endormant dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Le lendemain matin, Irène se réveilla doucement Sherlock dormait encore profondément dans ses bras, elle passa ses doits dans ses cheveux le regardant dormir calmement, finalement toute cette histoire finissait bien, il avait repris forme humaine heureusement pour lui et elle l'avait eu sous forme de chat pendant une semaine, elle se mit à rire doucement en pensant à toute les bêtises qu'il avait faite et comment il a réussi à s'adapter à la vie dans la peau d'un chat. Sherlock fini par ouvrir les yeux doucement sous les caresses et les câlins d'Irène.

Ils se levèrent avec beaucoup de difficulté aucun n'étant vraiment décidé, ils se rendirent à la douche, sous les regard inquisiteur de la femme de service fut surprise de les voir entrer tous les 2 dans la même douche, il passa la tête par la porte de la douche et mis un doit sur ses lèvre en signe de chut à la femme de service qui fronçais les sourcil, elle ne souriait pas, il se passa la langue sur les lèvres en lui souriant et elle partis d'un seul coup en une exclamation outré, il ricana et se fit harponner à l'intérieur de la douche, il se retrouva contre la paroi de la douche et souris en regardant Irène de la tête au pied, elle ramena son regards vers ses yeux en lui prenant le visage d'une main

**I : qu'est ce que tu as fait à la femme de service ?**

**H : rien que je t'ai déjà fait en tout cas !**

**I : Sherlock !**

**H : jalouse !**

**I : nan !**

**H: si!**

**I: meme pas vrai!**

**H : ho que si !**

**I : je m'en fiche elle est moche la femme de service**

**H : ouai très moche elle a aucune chance !**

**I : aucune !**

**H : jalouse !**

**I : ok viens par la toi !**

Dit elle en mettant ses bras autour de son cou et l'attirant vers elle, il la suivis et l'embrassa sous la douche

A baker street tout le monde était déjà réveiller madame Hudson avait préparer un petit dejeuner copieux pour Mycroft et Watson qui avaient bien dormi

**W : vous pensez qu'il dors devant sa porte ?**

**M : il en serai capable**

**MH : non je ne crois pas qu'elle aurait fait sa !**

**W : elle semblait très en colère et je la comprends **

**M : elle va lui pardonner je le sais**

**MH : elle lui a pardonné ils s'aiment tout les deux elle était en colère contre elle-même ! elle ne lui en veut pas vraiment sa arrange beaucoup de chose il ont pu se comprendre beaucoup mieux que n'importe qui !**

**W : j'espère pour eux ! Il y a trop longtemps que sa dure ! **

**M : c'est vrai ! **

Une fois la douche fini, Sherlock fini par ouvrir la porte de la douche et passer la tête pour voir si la femme de service était toujours la, Irène passa la tête elle aussi

**H : elle est partie !**

**I : la moche !**

**H : jalouse !**

**I : arrête ! On peut y aller je crois !**

Ils retournèrent discrètement à la chambre sans se faire remarquer, un fois la porte refermer, il la pris par les hanches et l'embrassa dans le cou

**I : hep toi on reste habiller cette fois !**

**H : ho non !**

**I : on a mis 2h pour s'habiller on ne va pas recommencer !**

**H : si ! **

**I : c'est pas toi qui a le plus de chose à mettre !**

**H : c'est pas faux !**

**I : en plus j'avais promis à mes copines de passer prendre le thé tu devrais en profiter pour aller rassurer Watson et ton frère !**

**H : bonne idée tiens ! **

**I : j'ai toujours de bonne idée ! Non tu me déshabille pas !**

Dit elle en lui donnant une claque sur la main alors qu'il tentait de lui enlever sa robe

**H : miaou ?**

**I : même pas en rêve !**

**H : tu es dure en affaire !**

**I : c'est pour sa que je suis la meilleur !**

**H : attention a ce que tu dis ! **

Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois et Irène sortis rejoindre ses amis pendant que Holmes pris le chemin de Baker Street d'excellente humeur. Il rentra dans l'appartement et du passer par l'interrogatoire serrer de Watson et madame Hudson sous l'œil bienveillant de son grand frère content pour lui

**M : on aura finalement attendu longtemps !**

**H : bon sa va ! **

**W : et si elle vous n'avez pas laissé rentré ?**

**H : j'aurai dormis sur le paillasson !**

**M : je vous l'avais dit qu'il en était capable !**

Holmes rangea quelque affaire, mis à jour ses papiers depuis une semaine, enferma ce satané bouquin d'alchimiste sous clé ! et répondit à tous les télégrammes qu'on lui avait envoyé, il allait en avoir du boulot dans les jours qui suivait, une semaine sans lui et le Yard était sans dessus dessous !

Irène quand à elle du aussi passer au crible de ses copines ! Encore plus curieuse de détail que les amis de Sherlock !

**S : aller ! Raconte !**

**I : non !**

**S : tu es sadique ! nous on a attendus toute la journée !**

**A : ouai d'abord !**

**I : toi aussi tu t'y mets Adélaïde ?**

**S : enfin elle prête attention au sujet de la conversation ! **

**I : ok tout ce que je peux dire c'est que je vais passer plus de temps dans mon lit moi !**

**S : QUOI ? a ce point la ? **

**I : oui**

**A : sur une échelle de 1 à 10 tu lui donne ?**

**I : 10/10 !**

**S : ok elle en est complètement raide dingue ! **

**I : moi ? non juste…un peu !**

**A : enfin tout de même depuis le temps ! **

**S : en tout cas je le préfère à l'autre ado prébubère la !**

**A : ha oui le grand blond à la mèche qui vole !**

**I : Franck ?**

**S : ouai la tête à claque mielleuse la ! je pouvait pas le voir en peinture lui !**

**I : Sherlock non plus d'ailleurs !**

**A : pourquoi il l'a déjà rencontré ?**

**S : au fait comment il a su pour le bal ?**

**I : ok ok je vous raconte ! vous savez que Sherlock est détective ?**

**A/S : ouai !**

**I : qu'il est aussi un peu chimiste sur les bords ?**

**A/S : ouai ! **

**S : et ? **

**I : est bien a la fin d'une enquête on lui a confié un livre d'alchimiste !**

**A : c'est pas des légendes sa par hasard ?**

**I : et bien c'est ce qu'il pensait au début **

**S : il a fait abracadabra ?**

**I : non il a tenté une solution chimique qui la transformer en chat !**

**A/S : EN CHAT ?**

**I : oui sa aurai pu en rester la si madame Hudson ne devait pas aller chez sa sœur qui a un gros chat !**

**A : je vois ! **

**S : tu veux dire que le petit chaton que tu garder à l'hôtel c'était…**

**I : Sherlock oui ! Mais je ne le savait pas ! Madame Hudson avait décider de ne rien dire !**

**A : ok vous en avez profité pour faire connaissance !**

**I : oui en quelque sorte !**

**S : voila le fin mot de l'histoire et pour tête à claque ? il l'a griffé ?**

**I : mieux que sa il m'a protégé contre lui, il s'est même pris un sacré coup de pied à l'estomac !**

**A : quoi ? Cette brute a donné un coup de pied à un petit chat ?**

**I : en parlant de Franck ! il va falloir que je surveille Sherlock il serai bien capable d'aller dans les cellules du Yard pour lui faire sa fête !**

**S : cool on est invité ?**

**I : Sophie !**

**A : mais laisse le il le mérite cette tête à claque ! Après ce qu'il lui a fait !**

**I : il ne faudrait tout de même pas qu'il s'attire des ennuies !**

**S : mais t'inquiète pas ! on peut venir voir ?**

**I : les filles !**

Irène et ses copines avait fini de prendre le thé et rejoignirent Baker Street, arrivée la bas elle fut surprise de ne pas trouver Sherlock

**I : mais ou est t'il allé ?**

**W : il m'a dit qu'il avait un compte à réglé au Yard !**

**M : un personne à faire payer !**

**I : ho non ! il est partie foutre une raclée à Franck !**

**S : chouette ! allons y !**

**A : que le spectacle commence !**

**M : qui est Franck ?**

**S : c'est pas un chic type voila tout ! allez Irène on va aller voir !**

**I : bien sur qu'on va aller voir ! il va s'attirer des ennuis encore !**

**M : mais non il m'a dit que Lestrade n'était pas la aujourd'hui !**

**W : c'est son jour de repos !**

**I : ba voyons ! il encore bien calculer son cou !**

**M : si sa ne vous derange pas medames nous aimerions vous accompagné**

**S : chouette ! on y va !**

**I : il n'a pas besoin d'un public !**

**MH : aller y tous ! et cessez de vouloir le protégez à tout prix c'est un grand garçon et il ne risque rien !**

**A : aller en route je veux pas rater ça moi !**

**S : moi non plus !**

**M : mon petit frère est très doué pour la boxe !**

Ils prirent la direction du Yard tous ensemble ils trouvèrent Holmes devant une cellule assit sur une chaise avec lequel il jouer à se balancer, on entendait des cris et des aboiements

**I : Sherlock !**

**H : j'avais besoin de régler quelque chose au clair avec lui ! de mettre les points sur les i tu vois ?**

**I : tu vas encore t'attirer des ennuis !**

**H : meuh non pense tu ! ils surveille même pas ici !**

**W : Holmes ! mais qui est ce chien dans la cellule ?**

**H : ha lui ? un ami ! **

**M : un ami ?**

**H : oui il m'a tiré d'une mauvaise passe quand j'étais sous la forme d'un chaton, je lui devait bien ça !**

**I : mais les chiens ne sont t'il pas censé courir après les chats ?**

**H : pas toujours tu sais ! aller Rusty c'est mon tour cette fois !**

Le chien aboya et sortis de la cellule avec un morceau de manche de veste dans la gueule

**H : parfait ! **

**I : c'est chacun votre tour c'est sa ?**

**H : c'est sa !**

**M : bien nous on va s'assoir et regarder !**

**S : super de l'action ! **

**A : c'est parti !**

Holmes entra dans la cellule et rattrapa le blond qui tentait de s'enfuir à 4 pattes il le releva d'une main par le col de sa veste

**H: dit donc toi ! ou tu vas comme ça !**

**F : mais je comprends pas monsieur je ne vous connais et je ne vous ais rien fait !**

**H : ha ouai tu es sur de ça ? Fouille un peu dans ta mémoire ! déjà d'une tu as fait du mal à ma chère Irène ici présente ! et sa me fout en boule tu vois !**

**F : mais comment …. ?**

**H : tu vas t'excuser sa fera un bon début avant que je t'arrache les dents ! allez à genoux !**

Il le chopa par le col et le traina au pied d'Irène en le jetant par terre

**F : je suis désolé !**

**H : hé mieux que sa ! c'est au chien que tu t'adresse ! **

Rusty aboya gaiement

**F : je vous fait mes plates excuses madame !**

**H : bien maintenant on va avoir une petite discussion toi et moi ! les filles attention âme sensible s'abstenir !**

**S : sa va on est majeur !**

**A : on s'ennuie en plus fait nous un beau spectacle**

Il empoigna Franck et le plaqua contre la paroi de la cellule et le démoli contre la paroi de la cellule, lui assénant plusieurs coup de poing au visage et quelque bon coup de genoux à l'estomac, après quelque minutes et les applaudissements de son public le Franck ne ressemblait plus à rien et ne tenais même plus sur ses jambes.

Holmes sortis de la cellule et partis enlacer Irène

**H : ta pigé mon gars ? tu la touche tu es mort ! je t'arrache la peau du dos c'est clair !**

**F : très clair **

Dit il faiblement

**F : mais je ne comprends pas comment…..vous….et pourquoi ?**

**H : sa fait mal les coups à l'estomac n'est ce pas ?**

**F : je ne comprends pas **

**H : tu te souviens d'avoir explosé l'estomac d'un petit chat ?**

**F : mais !**

**H : c'était moi le chat ! Mauvaise manipulation chimique ! je t'en ai fait baver avec mes griffes et tu m'a propulser à l'autre bout de la pièce avec un coup de pied à l'estomac **

**M : QUOI ?**

Rugit Mycroft envers Franck qui avait réussi à ce relever, Mycroft s'avança vers Franck encore tremblant

**M : toi ! Misérable cafard ! Tu as osé faire du mal à mon petit frère ?**

Il l'empoigna des deux mains par les pans de sa veste et le souleva de sol

**I : vous faite pas de mal pour lui Mycroft il n'en vaut pas la peine !**

**M : on ne s'attaque pas à mon petit frère et sa moitié comme sa !**

Mycroft disparu dans la cellule avec Franck et entendis des bruit de coup et la voix déchirante de Franck

**H : ha mon grand frère ! **

**W : tout de même à son âge il a encore de la force !**

**H : ne sous-estimer jamais mon grand frère ! il me protège depuis que je suis petit !**

Mycroft fini par sortir de la cellule en se frottant les mains

**H : c'est bon tu en a fini avec lui ?**

**M : c'est parfait je pense qu'il ne fera plus de mal à personne !**

**W : vous ne l'avez pas tué tout de même !**

**M : non bien sur que non mon cher Watson ! Même si l'envie de le faire me titiller un peu **

**H : pareil ! Faut toujours se retenir d'en faire un tapis pour le salon !**

**I : sa suffit vous 2 ! Maintenant on s'en va avant d'avoir des ennuis !**

**H : oui chef !**

Mycroft pris Irène et Sherlock par les épaules

**M : et si je vous disais qu'une soirée à l'opéra et un diner pour ce soir c'est encore possible !**

**I : tout ensemble ?**

**M : bien sur vous êtes les bienvenues mesdames !**

**S/A : avec plaisirs !**

**H : super ! on y va !**

**W : on pourrait peut être convié madame Hudson **

**I : ha oui ! faut que je la remercie ! allez Sherlock !**

**H : bon va pour madame Hudson pour une fois qu'elle ne fera pas la cuisine ! on va pas laisser toute seule !**

Ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie, la soirée se passa merveilleusement bien, Watson, Mycroft, Sophie, Adélaïde, madame Hudson, Holmes et Irène se rendirent au restaurant et à l'opéra. Chacun rentra chez soi vers minuit, Irène était arrivé au bout de sa réservation d'hôtel, elle s'installa donc chez Holmes. la nuit résonna de soupirs et de gémissement. Le lendemain matin, Irène se réveilla et se tourna sur le coté, le lit était vide, elle se leva surprise, il n'était quand même pas déjà au boulot à cet heure la du matin ! elle entra dans le salon et trouva une caisse sur le sofas, une caisse qui bouger étrange, elle s'approcha, s'assit sur le sofas et tenta de dénouer les nœuds qui entourer laboite, ellel'ouvrit et découvrit un minuscule petit chaton noir et blanc, exactement comme était Holmes pendant sa transformation, celui-ci entra dans le salon et l'enlaça pendant qu'elle sortait le chaton de la boite

**H : il te plait ?**

**I : il est trop mignon ! ou tu la eu ?**

**H : au chenil ou on garde Rusty ! il y a des étagères et des étagère de cages avec des animaux errant ou trouver enfermer la dedans, je pouvait pas le laisser la bas !**

**I : tu es trop mignon ! **

**H : hep ! il va pas dans la douche !**

**I : jaloux !**

**H : moi d'abord !**

**I : prouve que tu es aussi mignon que lui**

**H : d'accord ! miaouuu !**

Le chaton sur les genoux d'Irène se mit à faire un miaulement de bébé qui fit fondre Irène

**H : frimeur !**

Madame Hudson entra dans la pièce pour déposer un plateau et s'approcha du sofa

**MH : il est trop chou ce petit chat ! Exactement comme vous étiez !**

**H : je suis plus mignon que lui !**

**I : heu**

**MH : si on peut dire !**

**H : il y a du favoritisme la !**

**MH : bon que je ne le vois pas grimper aux rideaux surtout et qu'il ne griffe pas les meubles !**

Dit elle en montrant la bibliothèque griffée jusqu'en bas

**I : ouaa c'est toi qui a fait ça ?**

**H : j'avais besoin de descendre !**

**MH : ha oui d'ailleurs en parlant de sa ! j'ai du papier du verre vous allez me poncez ça !**

**H : ha oui je l'avais oublié sa !**

**I : aller au boulot ! moi je joue avec le chat !**

Watson et Mycroft entrèrent dans le salon

**W : ha judicieux Holmes ! on a un nouveau compagnon !**

**I : elle n'est pas belle la vie ?**

**M : que fait tu cher frère ?**

**H : je ponce mes bêtises !**

**W : ha oui la bibliothèque…hum disons scalpé !**

**H : griffé !**

**I : scalpé c'est le mot ! yen a jusqu'en bas !**

**H : bon sa va je ne suis pas doué non plus pour descendre d'une bibliothèque de 7 fois ma taille de chat !**

**I : sa on l'avait remarqué !**

Tous le monde explosa de rire pendant que madame Hudson posa d'autre feuille de papier de verre pour le ponçage. Les jours suivant le grimoire fut remis à Scotland Yard, Holmes ne voulait même plus en entendre parler, le chaton avait transformé les rideaux en store pour le plus grand malheur de madame Hudson, et Irène s'était définitivement installer chez Holmes, plus jamais elle ne fut seul, une nouvelle vie commençait.

**H : aieuux !**

**I : qu'est ce qu'il y a ?**

**H : ton chat vient encore de me sauter sur les pieds !**

**I : il veut simplement jouer !**

**H : ouai ! ou il est jaloux**

Holmes se leva du lit et pris le chat sous les aisselles pour l'emmener plus loin, il le leva à sa hauteur et le regarda dans les yeux

**H : il faut qu'on est une conversation toi et moi ! je sais que tu adore ta maitresse mais tu vois tu es un chat ! et c'est ma femme alors trouve toi une copine chat ! et laisse mes pauvres pieds tranquille ok ?**

Le chat ferma les yeux et ronronna

**H : bon ok je prends ça pour un oui aller file ! **

Holmes le posa par terre dans le couloir le chat trottina et s'introduisit dans une autre chambre

**I : ne me dit pas que tu parle avec le chat ?**

**H : le chat ? Ha non ! Je pensais tout haut ! On en était ou au fait ?**

**fin**


End file.
